


Save Me

by Mihue (brian_fan_4eva)



Series: BTS AU [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brian_fan_4eva/pseuds/Mihue
Summary: Taehyung stretches, his mind feeling more at peace with his wolf as he feels the light breeze on his brown fur. As he stands, he notices that the air around him has chilled considerably in the last hour or so that he thinks he’s been asleep, though in reality it’s only been about 20 minutes.“Appa!” A voice he remembers hearing in his dreams, the voice of his eldest son, Taejoon and Taehyung feels his heart contract painfully. The son he’ll probably never see again, he thinks forlornly as he stands, shaking his body as he prepares to shift back to his human form.“I see your wolf form is still just as beautiful as your human form.” A voice that has Taehyung’s wolf on instant alert says teasingly not far from where the end of the laundry line is.Taehyung looks up, and stifles a gasp as he sees Kai standing at the edge of the property line, looking nearly the same as he did when they were back in school, except that the wolf has a smirk on his face that makes Taehyung tremble slightly. “What the hell are you doing here, and what do you want?” He spits out as soon as he’s done shifting back.“I’m here to offer you a deal….”**Sequel to Bulletproof No More, My Butterfly**





	1. Prologue

Taehyung stretches, yawn escaping his mouth and he winces from the pain in his lower back as he moves off the hard bed he’s been graciously given.

Just a few days before he was with his pack mates in their borrowed home with the VIXX pack while his mates Namjoon and Yoongi work with Ravi, the VIXX pack Alpha to formulate a plan to stop the impending war that loomed on the horizon.

Taehyung shivers, and tries not to think of how Kai managed to brainwash his missing pup into thinking that Kai had saved Taejoon from some sort of ‘sickness’, and convincing the poor thing that Taehyung had the same sickness as he did, and that his sweet, loving ‘Uncle’ Kai had saved Taejoon first in order to save the rest of his family.

Taehyung can still feel that his wolf is angry at Kai for his devious plan. Sure he’d been hasty in swapping his life out for the life of his pup, and he knows that Namjoon and Yoongi will undo the brainwashing and any other damaging psychological effects Kai put on Taejoon, but Taehyung isn’t quite sure what will happen to himself now that Kai has him.

After all, the deranged Alpha has lusted after Taehyung ever since he’d presented as an Omega, and if it hadn’t been for Namjoon all those years ago, saving him from Kai, Taehyung’s pretty sure that he’d be dead by now by Kai’s crazy wolf.

A cold breeze blows through the cracks in the wall next to the bed, and Taehyung blinks, looking around the barren room. After agreeing politely in front of Taejoon to swap places with the pup, watching him walk into the house that Taehyung knows he’ll probably never see again, he’d been caged immediately by Kai, a feral snarl issuing from the Alpha’s mouth as he gripped the Omega’s arm tight enough to leave a bruise.

If it hadn’t been for the wolves that Taehyung could scent in the treeline behind Kai, he would have alerted Jin and fought against Kai to get his pup back, but the Alpha had used underhanded tactics to get his way, just like when he had his friends gang up on Namjoon.

Taehyung shivers again in the cold room, his arms coming up in a pathetic attempt to warm his body, thin as it already is. After being seized by Kai, he’d been manhandled by some of the wolves the Alpha had brought with him, disgusting hands groping in places they should have never dared to touch without Kai’s permission, blindfolded and put into a vehicle that had driven for what seemed like hours before stopping. He’d been manhandled again, fingers dipping down into the waistband of his pants, another cupping his crotch before a snarl could be heard from behind Taehyung’s blindfolded head.

The hands disappeared after that, and the Omega found himself caged on a bed, the blindfold still on, as Kai scent marked him, even though most wolves would know just by smelling that it was just Kai’s scent all over the Omega.   
“You are mine, and only mine!” The Alpha snarls as he rubs his face into Taehyung’s tensed neck.

The Omega lets out an involuntary whimper at how crazy Kai sounds, and it’s apparently the appropriate response to Kai’s fucked up mind because Taehyung suddenly feels Kai’s manhood becoming aroused. 

A gasp bursts forth from Taehyung’s mouth as Kai’s teeth sink into his shoulder, a pathetic attempt to mark the Omega, as they both know Kai will never be able to override the deeply imbedded twin bite marks of the claims of his mates that lay over where his scent glands were.

He cringes in disgust and fear as Kai starts grinding up against Taehyung as he mouths over the claimed scent glands, and then over to the other shoulder, moving the collar and sinking his teeth into Taehyung again.  
It doesn’t take very long for Kai to get off on scent marking and physically causing Taehyung pain, the Alpha’s grinding becoming more frantic as he leaves bite marks all over Taehyung, ripping the Omega’s shirt in places in order to access more flesh, causing Taehyung to cry out in pain at each new bite mark left.

Kai’s frantic grinding suddenly halts and the Alpha lets out a snarl, biting down onto Taehyung’s chest harshly and Taehyung lets out a pained whine that seems to go on forever until Kai’s teeth retract, and Taehyung can smell the acidic stench of Kai’s release mixed in with the metallic scent of blood before he blissfully passes out from the overload of stress, fear and uncertainty on his body.


	2. Chapter 1

The room seems even more cold and lonely as Taehyung remembers Kai’s passed out body lying on top of his now aching and bruising one. Eventually Taehyung had fallen asleep with the insane Alpha on top of him, but he doesn’t remember hearing or feeling Kai getting up and leaving.

Taehyung sighs, looking around to see if there’s at least a bathroom attached to the dismally barren room when the door opens and a gruff looking wolf strides in. “Get up.” He says gruffly, his voice like sandpaper on a chalkboard to Taehyung.

“Is there a bathroom I can use?” Taehyung asks quietly, hoping that being a cooperative Omega will soften the other wolf’s demeanor towards him.

The other wolf, who has no scent, doesn’t say a word, grabbing him by the bicep and hauling Taehyung up. He starts dragging the Omega across the room toward the door when the Omega whimpers in pain.

Fingers tighten on his arm, and Taehyung finds himself pinned against the wall, his bladder uncomfortably pressed upon by the muscular wolf, who shamelessly gropes the poor Omega.

“Sssssstooop!” Taehyung stutters the pressure on his bladder intensifying the harder the strange wolf presses on his abdomen. “I need to pee!”

“Oh for gods sake, let the slut go pee.” A female voice says, boredom in her tone as she leans against the doorframe of the dismal room, her eyes focused on her nails instead of the scene in front of her. “You weren’t told to manhandle the thing, just to bring it out to the van.”

The strange wolf had stiffened at her voice, and with a soft growl, the only sound the male had made the entire time he’d been pushing against Taehyung, lets up on the poor Omega. Taehyung gulps in a breath, feeling the pressure on his bladder decrease, but still full, thankfully. Taehyung would have been embarrassed beyond belief had he pissed himself in front of these two wolves.

Just because Taehyung went willingly with Kai to save his pack and his pups doesn’t mean Taehyung’s going to take everything they do to him laying down. He’s determined to prove he is a strong wolf, regardless of being an Omega. The male wolf eyeballs Taehyung, apparently waiting to see if he pisses himself in fear or something, then turns when Taehyung doesn’t and heads wordlessly out the door.

“Well, follow me Alpha’s slut.” The woman says, turning on her heels and walking out the door.

Taehyung looks around the room, sighs and follows on the female’s heels.

**

“I can’t scent him anywhere hyung.” Namjoon sits in the kitchen of their current pack house, his shoulders dropped. If he was in his wolf form, his ears would have been drooping in sadness.

Yoongi sighs, his face buried in his hands as Jin places some food before the Alpha and Beta pair. “It doesn’t make sense.” He groans. None of them could figure out why Taehyung would trade himself for Taejoon, and the small pup didn’t have answers, only questions the longer they talked about how bad Kai was in front of the pup. Jimin had ended up prompting the pair to take their discussion away from the pups while he and Hoseok watched over them.

“The way Taejoon talks, Kai brainwashed him into thinking that he had some sort of sickness that had to be cured by being under Kai’s care.” Jin reminds them. He’d been the first to talk to Taejoon while Yoongi had dashed off to try and scent Taehyung’s trail after the Beta had arrived back at the Pack house.

Namjoon’s eyebrows dip and he sighs. “If that is true, then Kai must have convinced Taejoon to tell Tae to get fixed too.”

“Why is that fucker obsessed with our mate?” Yoongi growls suddenly, his eyes flashing red.

Namjoon half-heartedly shrugs. “The wolf is insane hyung. He doesn’t need a reason. He was obsessed with Tae well before he presented, remember?”

Yoongi snorts and shakes his head. “I remember.”

Neither one of them touch their food and Jin has to sigh as Namjoon stands up, the chair scraping across the linoleum flooring and mumbles something about going to Ravi and starting up a search party that would encompass more than the surrounding area.

Yoongi stands as well, mentioning something about making some phone calls to alert their contacts with the other packs to Taehyung’s disappearance.

It doesn’t take long for the two to realize that Kai had covered his tracks well, and Taehyung’s trail is brutally cold. Namjoon throws himself into helping Ravi and the other southern packs to prepare for war against Kai and his rogue pack, who have completely taken over the capital city and the Council according to one of Ravi’s sources.

2 months after Taehyung disappeared, news filters through the information chain of Taehyung, though its sets Namjoon on edge, his inner Alpha wolf growling and whining in distress, and Yoongi curls in on himself, turning to alcohol to ease the pain of his own wolf crying.

No one speaks of Taehyung in front of Yoongi, especially the pups when they notice that he’s drunk more often than he is sober, and the Beta is starting to shirk his duties both to Namjoon, and Ravi.

The one rare day that Yoongi is actually sober enough to go do some training with Hoseok at the sparring grounds that Ravi has opened up to everyone who wishes to fight in the upcoming war, Jin and Jimin watch the TV in disgust.

Taehyung is standing next to Kai during a press conference where the rogue Alpha is claiming to have found his mate again after 10 long years of searching, and that the wolves who had taken Taehyung from him were being punished for trying to hide Taehyung from him.

The pups were all at the recently rebuilt school, starting to learn some basics about being wolves, so the only witness to Jimin and Jin’s tears of sorrow at how awful Taehyung looked was Jimin and Hoseok’s baby pup Jiseok, who was currently down for a daytime nap.

“He looks like he’s been mauled by Kai!” Jimin exclaims the moment they first see Taehyung’s face on the screen. The Omega’s neck is littered with bruises of varying shades of purple, red and greenish-blue of healing.

Jin stares at the image of Taehyung on the screen, noticing that Taehyung’s eyes are downcast, and that the young Omega either hasn’t slept well since he’s been taken, or possibly at all guessing by the dark circles underneath his eyes.

“He looks like he’s been forced to stay up, and not given any food for a few days.” Jin murmurs in response to Jimin, as he continues to study Taehyung. “Kai’s making it look like we forced him to be a slave, beating him, starving him, not letting him sleep.”

“They aren’t going to attempt to come after us because of the lie Kai is telling, are they hyung?” Jimin asks, wiping the tears from his eyes.

Jin shakes his head. “More likely Kai is going to force Ravi and the Southern Packs hand to war in order to eradicate those who helped ‘hide’ Tae from Kai all these years.” He theorizes as Taehyung is led away from the spotlight after Kai had hugged the Omega and kissed him openly in front of the crowds that were cheering for him.

As they watched Taehyung’s thin form retreat into the darkened doorway behind Kai, the mood of the press conference they were watching turned grim as Kai waited till the Omega was well out of sight before he openly declared war on the Southern Packs. Jin’s theory had been proven true, and the eldest Omega cringes as the implications Kai is spinning against the VIXX pack and the other packs who have helped keep them safe from Kai the last year.

“Does this mean that we may never see him again?” Jimin whispers once Jin shuts the TV off in disgust.

“I don’t know.” Jin sighs, an ache filling his chest at the thought that Taejoon and Taegi would never see their mother again, or that Namjoon and Yoongi would never be fully complete as mates without Taehyung there to balance them out. Their pack would never be complete again until Taehyung returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a time skip in this chapter, but the next chapter focuses solely on those 2 months that Taehyung's first gone. 
> 
> Can't say when the next chapter will be up as I'm currently working on it.
> 
> Looking forward to this week as ARMY and BTS gear up for their comeback on the 13th and then the WINGS tour in March!!! 
> 
> If anyone is going to Newark on 3/23 and want to hang out, let me know! My hubby and I are flying in the 22nd, and will be spending the weekend in NYC (but he's not going to the concert with me), I would love to get to know other ARMY :D I don't use my Kakao Talk account much but my ID is Mihue1981 if you want to add me!


	3. Chapter 2

Taehyung cringes as he’s forced into the van he’d been brought to the dismal run down house that he’d stayed the night in. He knows he smells of sex and cum, and the thought of Kai’s scent all over him makes him rub his arms in disgust.

Shivering at the chill in the van, Taehyung attempts to ask for a shirt of some sorts, as his was left in tattered ruins in the run down house. His voice waivers a little from the chill he’s feeling, but none of the wolves in the vehicle look at him or acknowledge that he exists.

He can only assume he’s being taken to wherever Kai resides in the city, and judging by the way his ‘bodyguards’ don’t even bother blindfolding him or shielding his eyes from where they are going, they are very sure that Taehyung’s not going to run from them, or has a way to alert anyone of where he has been or where he is going.

The landscape becomes very familiar the further they drive into the city, and even though it’s been well over 12 hours since Taehyung has last eaten, they haven’t stopped anywhere for food, water, or even a bathroom break. Either they all have bladders of steel, or they’ve been ordered not to stop until Taehyung is safely delivered to Kai.

The gates open up, and Taehyung gets his first glimpse at the place he’ll call home. The high tech security set up at the gates, and the cameras he sees all around the enclosed complex ensure that he’ll never be able to escape on his own.

“We’ve arrived with the package.” The female’s voice echoes in the silent van. Taehyung’s body has gone from shivering to feeling too numb for comfort, and the pain is dulled significantly as the wolf closest to him grabs his bare upper arm and yanks him out of the van.

“Geez his skin is ice cold.” The wolf exclaims, tossing Taehyung onto the wet and muddy gravel driveway, and the Omega bites back a cry of pain as the cold air outside chills him even further.

The wolves who brought him leer at his bruised naked upper body until a cough brings their attention to the doorway leading into what Taehyung can easily see is the complex bathhouse.

He knows this place too well, having visited the Head Alpha’s home way back as an unpresented wolf with his father. The house is a traditional Korean style home, modified at one point to have a 2 story structure attached that housed the former Head Alpha’s meeting room and office, so he could keep up on everything from the comforts of his home when he wasn’t in the office that overlooked the landscape of the city.

Taehyung looks up and sees a young male standing at the front entrance to the bathhouse, a glare on his doe like face, causing some of the wolves to leer at him. “How dare you manhandle the Alpha’s mate.” He growls, and the ferocity of the growl actually causes one of the wolves to flinch. “He will not take it lightly that you did not cloth Alpha’s mate, and that you threw him on the ground like a ragdoll.”

“It is nothing but a slut, and you should know better than to address Head Alpha as nothing less than his appropriate title, Omega whore.” The female spits back as she advances on the smaller male.

“Sticks and stones and big bad wolfies may break my bones, but name calling infuriates me.” The male says calmly as the female approaches, her face a mask of pure anger.

Taehyung stares in awe as the female reaches out to grasp the male by the throat, only to have her hand knocked away, and her legs swept out from underneath her by the broom that the Omega had been holding.

“This bitch isn’t worth it.” The male who had groped Taehyung that morning growled back. “Let’s go report in. I want some breakfast and I can smell one of the Pack Omega’s in heat.”

The others don’t spare a glance at Taehyung as they leave, and the female gets up, snarling. “I will beat you into submission, whore.” She growls at the strange Omega before leaving, dusting off the dirt from where she’d fallen.

Taehyung stays where he is, tears threatening to fall as he shivers in the cold. “Don’t cry.” The strange male’s voice startles him. “They aren’t worth your tears or time.”

The short male helps Taehyung up, and he can smell a sweet scent from the other Omega, meaning he’s unclaimed, and probably about to go into heat, from the way his scent seems sweeter than normal. “I’m Kyungsoo, and Alpha put me in charge of getting you cleaned up and presentable.”

The name is vaguely familiar, and Taehyung studies the short, petite male as he leads Taehyung into the steaming bathhouse. Taehyung sighs involuntarily at the heat that seeps into his body, and yelps as Kyungsoo unceremoniously divests him of his sweatpants, the only article of clothing the taller Omega had seen on the floor of the abandoned house that morning.

“I can’t believe they didn’t give you a shirt or shoes.” Kyungsoo complains, clicking his tongue at the various bite marks and bruises that Kai left on the Omega’s body. He guides Taehyung to a chair in front of a mirror before stripping himself and setting to work on scrubbing Taehyung’s skin.

Kyungsoo doesn’t talk much, and Taehyung is grateful for the lack of conversation as his mind whirls in contemplation. There are several things wrong in the place that makes Taehyung extremely nervous. The first one being the mention of a Pack Omega, which Taehyung remembers learning about in his Omega History 102 class not long after he’d presented. Before the council had been formed, well before the Alpha-Beta war, Packs had a very different approach to mating and mates.

When Omegas presented at the age of 16, they were forced to a secured part of the Pack territory where they lived in a communal home where they ate, slept and helped each other out with their heats after presenting. Head Alphas back then didn’t stick with one mate. Once an Alpha was declared the Head Alpha of the pack, he would go to the secured area where the presented Omegas lived, and choose an Omega of his liking. If, by chance, the chosen Omega would conceive a pup for the Head Alpha, they were given 2 choices. Stay with the Head Alpha as a personal slave and watch over the pup growing up, or go back to the Omega area and become a Pack Omega for the Alphas and Betas who were unmated. Many of the Omegas chose the first option, as it would allow them to be close to their child, even if the Head Alpha forbid the Omega from ever informing the pup that they were the other parent.

Some Omegas who hated their Head Alphas would chose the second option, going back to the Omega area and helping out the other Omegas with their heats until the unclaimed ones would be allowed to mate with an Alpha that the Head Alpha would chose for them. Sometimes if there were multiple pups born to the Head Alpha by one Omega, he would allow freedom for the Alphas and Betas to choose mates of their own liking, clearing out that season’s presenting Omegas unless there were too many Omegas and not enough Alphas and Betas.

Those left over usually were forced to become Pack Omegas against their will, being bitten by the Head Alpha and then sent back to the Omega area where they would wait for the new batch of Alphas and Betas to present, or an Alpha who needed more than one Omega to satisfy their insatiable sex drive. Eventually after the Alpha-Beta wars, the council ruled to abolish the practice of Pack Omegas, formed the Heat Houses to help Omegas be safe during their heats if they were unclaimed and passed new laws prohibiting Alphas from having more than 2 mates at one time.

The suicide rates from pre-council times were high, Taehyung remembers, mostly because the stigma of being a Pack Omega was considered to be the lowest of the low, but he was about to find out that there was a position worse than being a Pack Omega as the door to the bathhouse was thrown open just as Kyungsoo had helped settle Taehyung into the hot spring bath to soak.

The wolf who comes into the bathhouse is very obviously an Omega by how she walks, and she sniffs just enough to sneer at them as she throws off her sheer robe to the floor and takes up another spot in front of the mirror and snaps her fingers. “Slave, wash me. Head Alpha is back and I intend on making him my Alpha mate tonight.” She says haughtily, ignoring Taehyung in the bathing pool.

Kyungsoo snorts and stares at her with his owlish eyes. “I have Alpha’s Mate right here.” He talks back, and Taehyung can’t help but notice how Kyungsoo’s hands tighten just a bit and his scent lets off a light sour scent to it, as if he’s legitimately scared of the other Omega.

“That thing?” She scoffs, glancing over Taehyung, barely even making eye contact with him. “He’s no better than a Pack Omega, and you know it. Now, come wash me up or do I have to go tell the Head Omega you’ve been mouthing off again?”

Kyungsoo whines lowly at the threat, and he lets go of Taehyung’s shoulders, scurrying away to gather some supplies for the female, who ignores Taehyung in favor of showing off her naked form in the mirror, touching her body as if she was imagining how Kai would touch her.

Taehyung found the whole display funny and grotesque at the same time, and decided on a whim to inform her of what fate awaited her should she mate with Kai. “You know, your flawless skin will be a mess of bruises and bite marks if Kai should take you as a Pack Omega mate.” Taehyung murmurs, too low to be heard across the room, but he knows that she’s heard him by how stiff her back becomes after he finishes speaking.

“How would you know, whore?” She hisses after a moment, resuming her obscene display.

Taehyung smirks, looking across the pool to stare at the Omega. “I’m proof of what Kai will do to your body should he find you suitable.” He feints disinterest in her as he stares at his fingernails.

“Bold faced lies will see you whipped by the Head Omega.” She snaps suddenly, a growl heard across the room. “You will address Head Alpha properly, not by the name his mate will speak.”

“Oh, but I will see that you are whipped instead.” Kai’s voice says amusedly, standing in the doorway to the bathhouse. “You are speaking disrespectfully in front of my mate, and acting in a manner unfit of your station.”

Taehyung finds it amusing that the female Omega cowers in fear, her body shielded by stool she once sat upon. “Head Alpha, I….I mean no disrespect.” She stutters out, her scent of fear drifting over the slight steam in the air.

“I’m sure you thought he was just another Pack Omega.” Kai sneers at her, his face changing at the scent of fear in the air. “But you are nothing more than the dirt underneath his feet.” Kai moves over to where Taehyung is soaking, reaching down and grabbing the Omega by his shoulders to pull him half standing out of the water into the moist air. “Don’t listen to a word these filthy animals may say about you, my precious mate.” Kai says. “They are just jealous that you are in the position they have been fighting to gain for the last 10 years while I’ve been looking for you.”

Without any more words, Kai forces his lips onto Taehyung’s, pulling the wet Omega to his body. The scent of fear is gone and so is the female Omega by the time Kai lets go of Taehyung, admiring his swollen and bite bruised lips. Kyungsoo is the only one left in the bathhouse with Taehyung by the time Kai is done and the petite Omega bows quickly as Kai’s eyes flick over to stare at him.

“Kyungsoo, you are the only one who will be in charge of taking care of my mate.” Kai says authoritatively to the Omega. “Anyone who says otherwise should be reported directly to the Head Omega, and they will be punished.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew impossibly wide, making him look very owlish to Taehyung as he bowed down further in front of Kai. “Yes, Alpha. Your word is absolute and I will follow it to the letter.” He replies, sound formal to Taehyung.

Taehyung sinks gratefully back into the water, the heat soothing the aches of the bruises as Kai pats him on the head. “Make sure to have my mate dressed and ready for me by 8 in my chambers. Make sure the clothing is easy to remove.” He orders before turning on his heel and walking silently out the door.

Taehyung isn’t sure how much time goes by, the days blurring together as he’s shown off by Kai to the wolf’s rogue pack mates and the others who follow what Kai says, carrying out his orders as if they were the law. At night he’s forced to endure Kai’s ministrations as the Alpha continues to inflict new bruises and bite marks all over his body, his ass becoming sore and numb to the amount of times Kai’s knot has stretched him out. It becomes some sort of sick fascination to Kai sometimes when he’s particularly rough to taunt Taehyung with talk about Yoongi and Namjoon, causing Taehyung to cry in pain as his mating marks throb at the mere thought of his mates.

Before he knows it, 2 weeks have passed and he’s sitting in the room that Kai’s ordered to be cleaned up for him to stay in when he’s not being shown off to the public or having sex with Kai when the key turns in the door. Thinking it’s Kyungsoo with some scraps of food for him, Taehyung easily perks up, only to be disappointed as Kai walks in with a wolf who smells strongly of herbs and tonics that makes Taehyung want to gag.

“This doctor has been working on a tonic that will help you conceive the heir to this new world I’ve created.” Kai says to Taehyung, laying a soft hand on the Omega. “He needs to examine you fully to ensure things are in working order.”

Taehyung shrinks into himself. If they come up with a way for him to have a pup with someone who isn’t his mate, then the world they know will be dropped into chaos. He fights a bit with the assistants who easily hold his weakened frame down as the doctor pokes and prods at Taehyung’s flesh, tisking and muttering to himself as he works.

“He needs to eat more than scraps for meals if you want to have a healthy pup.” The doctor tells Kai as he has 2 more wolves grasp Taehyung’s legs and force the Omega’s ass up in the air.

The intrusion of a cold finger makes Taehyung whimper in discomfort. Kai had been particularly rough the night before, and even though the doctor has used plenty of lubrication to stretch him a bit for the probe that will examine his natural uterus and ovaries and Taehyung has to breathe through his mouth to concentrate on things other than what is actually happening.

He barely hears the conversation as the doctor tells Kai that it’ll be tough for Taehyung to conceive as he has scaring from his first pregnancy, something Taehyung’s known since the twins were born.

“I can give him a tonic that will strengthen his uterine walls, and another that will send him into a mating heat, but right now I can’t 100% guarantee that he will conceive like this.” The doctor tells Kai as the instrument is removed and Taehyung’s limbs are let go as the assistants remove themselves from the bed.

“Do whatever it takes to come up with something.” Kai orders the doctor. “I want that mating heat tonic given to him now, and the other one tonight. I want to see if he will go into a heat without either of his so called mates around.”

Taehyung curls in on himself as the others leave, the silence of the room deafening. So Kai’s plan with him is not just to get a pup, as he suspected. Taehyung chews on his bottom lip in thought until one of the doctor’s assistants comes into his room with a vial of green looking stuff that makes Taehyung’s nose wrinkle in disgust at the smell.

He’s held down when he refuses to take the vial of his own free will, and the tonic is poured down his forced open mouth by the doctor, forced to swallow it and he shudders at the warmth the tonic provides in his belly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to everyone, as the next chapter will probably be delayed quite a while for several reasons. 
> 
> My stepfather passed away over this weekend, after a long battle with lung cancer, and so we are heading up to my mom's today for the wake and the funeral tomorrow. I'm also sick with a sinus infection and bronchitis at the same time, and I haven't been this sick in awhile, so editing this chapter took a lot of effort.
> 
> Work has also gotten more hetic for me. Another responsibility was added to my duties last week, and this week I found out I will be promoted to being a scribe for the doctors I work with, which will be a lot of studying outside of work until I get my certification.
> 
> Love the two new MV's!! So proud to be an ARMY right now!


	4. Chapter 3

Kai is in the middle of a meeting when a knock at the door and a whispered conversation with his second, a vicious Chinese Beta named Luhan, informs him that the heat tonic the doctors had given Taehyung was working, and the Omega was currently being attended to by Kyungsoo.

Kai smirks, dismissing the meeting before striding down the long hallway to the Omega’s room. He can smell sex and slick and sweat, and a hint of Kyungsoo’s natural scent seeping through the doorway, and his inner wolf perks up at the scent of an unmated Omega.

Kai sighs, his thoughts wondering immediately to what he should do, what he needs to do, with Kyungsoo. His inner wolf has been so obsessed with gaining Taehyung, that he stereo focused on the ideal of Taehyung willingly submitting to him like some needy Omega they used to portray in the smut that Kai would sneak watch as a teenaged pup.

Kai’s wolf isn’t as crazy as everyone makes it out to be. Sure he’s territorial, and gets angry easily, but his wolf also knows exactly what he wants without fail, and Kai knows better than to tell his inner wolf no on something he wants.

If his wolf wasn’t so obsessed with Taehyung, he probably would have mated Kyungsoo when he’d gone back to his parental pack, just like his parents and the Omega’s parents wanted for them when they’d both presented.

It took Kai killing Junmyeon for his parents, and the rest of his pack to realize that Kai wasn’t going to back down from his goal of obtaining Taehyung as his mate. When he’d sent Wendy into the Council to start the process of corrupting the system so he could find Taehyung, he’d been livid when he’d found out Taehyung was not only mated to Yoongi, but to Namjoon as well, and the wolf inside him had gone crazy, taking control over him as he was going to negotiate a treaty with the next pack over, and nearly killed every single shifter of the neighboring pack, except for Luhan. Their fight had ended in a truce, and Luhan agreed to become his second in exchange for his pick of the pretty Omegas that Kai had left alone.

Kai shakes his head, inhaling greedily at the scent of slick and sweat and Kyungsoo’s slight scent as he stands outside the door, his dick already hardened by the prospects of having Taehyung willingly submit to him during his heat.

He unlocks the door, and smirks as the sight of the two Omegas on the small bed, Taehyung writhing underneath Kyungsoo’s tongue as the younger Omega sucks him off. “Such a good Omega.” Kai coos, his clothing already coming off after locking the door behind him.

On the bed, Taehyung whines as he fucks into Kyungsoo’s mouth, panting as he chases his release. The other Omega is sucking at him reverently, tiny hands working on fingering Taehyung as the older Omega bucks up against the warmth. The scent of an unmated Alpha’s arousal only serves to heighten the pleasure Kyungsoo is getting from working Taehyung into a sobbing mess on the bed.

Taehyung’s already realized that the tonic that had been forced down his throat was no ordinary heat tonic, as soon as he smells Kai’s wolf rousing in response to the pheromones that Kyungsoo is emitting, he moans lustily, turning his head and spotting Kai standing at the side of the bed, his cock already rock hard and leaking. He can’t even restrain himself from reaching out and touching the Alpha’s dick, squeezing him and rubbing the precum down the shaft before a shudder runs through his body as Kyungsoo’s fingers find his prostate and he cums hard into the youngers willing mouth, his back arching up as Kai’s pheromones start to choke out Kyungsoo’s sweeter scent.

When he comes down from his orgasm Kai, surprisingly, is licking his way into Kyungsoo’s mouth as the proof of Taehyung’s release trickles down between their lips. The whole scene is obscene and gross, and Taehyung chokes as he takes a breath and realizes that his forced heat must have triggered Kyungsoo’s heat as he can smell the sweet scent of the other Omega’s slick.

The scent of Kyungsoo fuels Kai into ripping himself away from the unmated Omega, panting as his wolf growls at the idea of having both Omegas in heat as he turns to Taehyung and finds the Omega rock hard again and stroking himself as he watches Kyungsoo sway as Kai’s Alpha pheromones permeate the room. Taehyung’s not gone enough to know that Kai is attempting to use his pheromones to trigger Kyungsoo’s heat to worsen to fuel Kai going into a rut, but it’s the glint in Kai’s eyes that makes Taehyung wonder if Kyungsoo is just the bait for Kai’s wolf to get riled up enough to attempt to force a mating bond with Taehyung. A low keen from the end of the bed brings Taehyung’s attention back to Kyungsoo, whose face is pushed down on Kai’s dick, sucking off the Alpha like he’s a special treat and Taehyung mentally winces as he realizes that Kyungsoo is scent drunk off of Kai’s pheromones.

Its information that he’ll file away for later, to poke and prod at when he’s got nothing better to do.

**

(2 weeks later)

Taehyung limps from his new bed in a freshly constructed part of the house, wincing as he feels the stinging from one of Kai’s latest bite marks on his back break open and a warm trickle of blood down his back.

He sighs as he manages to get into the connected bathroom without any other of his numerous bite marks breaking open, and he ignores the bathroom mirror in favor of turning on the faucet to the bathtub.

Taehyung doesn’t want any more reminders that he’s Kai’s personal chew toy, doesn’t want the images of his formerly flawless tan skin littered with bite marks and bruises that vary in shades of healing, his skin pale, or the defeated look in his own eyes.

Taehyung winces, taking deep breaths as he showers, the soap stinging the bite marks that aren’t fully healed. He’s sure that the concoctions that the doctor brings to shove down his throat are the reason why he’s not healing like he normally does. He’s tried fighting the doctor, and the doctor’s assistants when they come to give him his tonic, but they are all Betas and much stronger than Taehyung in his current form.

He’s not stupid enough to know that he isn’t getting enough food to sustain his body weight, his clothing becoming loose over time. Kai claims that he’s ordered for his ‘mate’ to be pampered with protein rich foods, but the meals he gets are slim pickings at best.

After his shower, Taehyung slips on the loose shirt and pants laid out for him by Kyungsoo the day before. They are made of cotton and don’t aggravate his wounds so he sighs with some relief as he sees breakfast sitting for him.

Kyungsoo comes in a half hour later to Taehyung throwing the food back up into the toilet, and he sighs. It’s been nearly 2 months since Taehyung has come to the compound, and because of the various tonics and medications that were being forced down the Omega’s throat, he’s starting to show signs of withdrawal from his mating claims, which is something Kyungsoo’s only seen once before in his life.

“Taehyung?” Kyungsoo asks when the sounds of retching stop and he hears the toilet flush.

The taller Omega comes out after brushing his teeth, his face pale and looking exhausted. “I can’t keep any food down.” He groans, sinking down on his bed and burying his face in his hands. “The last crap that doctor poured down my throat isn’t working.”

Kyungsoo sighs, going over and brushing the hair away from Taehyung’s face. “You’ll have to tell Kai about this when I take you over to the meeting.” He says. “Kai is planning on holding a press conference later today and you are required to be there.” Taehyung looks up at Kyungsoo from his spot on the bed, a frown on his face. ‘Why?” He asks, confusion on his face.

“I think he’s going to introduce you to the public. He’s been telling people for years that you are his actual mate, and that your pack kidnapped you, and beat and starved by them.”

Taehyung sighs and shakes his head. “Figures. He’s marked me up good enough that it’s entirely true that I’m bruised and bloody.” He murmurs, looking at his hands. Taehyung stands up, looking resigned.

The crowd watching Kai speak is both frightening, and a bit impressive. Taehyung’s been told to wait quietly behind a balcony doorway where Kai is speaking to the crowd of wolves who follow him, and not move until summoned.

His appearance drives the crowd crazy with murmurs and gasps of surprise as he’s manhandled into position by Luhan, who stands behind Taehyung like the Omega is planning on running away or hiding.

Taehyung chooses to ignore Kai, sometimes looking up towards nothing in the distance but mostly keeping his head down and his shoulders rounded in a public sign of defeat. He wants to be defiant, but with so many wolves loyal to Kai here, he can’t do much of anything.

The effect of Taehyung showing up next to Kai, bruised and looking absolutely wrecked has bolstered the wolves who hang onto the Alpha’s words like gospel, and within a few weeks, Taehyung hears through Kyungsoo that fighting has broken out between Kai’s pack and some of the Southern Packs.

The war that Kai has been pushing for, Taehyung thinks later that day, as the doctor comes to inspect him again. Every few weeks or so, the doctor comes to see if any of the medicinal tonics that are forced down his throat work, failing to see that Taehyung has lost more weight each time a new tonic fails to do what they want.

The cycle continues, warping Taehyung’s sense of time as he grows weaker and frailer the longer he’s away from his mates. He doesn’t ever remember Jin talking about how shifters could die if they were separated from their mate for too long, but Taehyung thinks that if it was a possibility, then this would be what other wolves who’ve died of separation and heartache would feel.

Kyungsoo has been more than helpful to him, thought the unmated Omega has been going into heats more often, and Taehyung wonders if maybe the tonics are causing a secondary effect to happen, and it brings back the memory of Jimin and Hoseok when the Beta had been attacked and nearly taken away from them.

It reminds Taehyung he needs to ask Kyungsoo if the other Omega knows anything about that, and Taehyung realizes he doesn’t know much about Kyungsoo other than the fact he’s not mated, and no one else in Kai’s compound wants to mate the Omega, regardless of his rank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a really bad case of post concert depression....it lasted nearly 2 months!
> 
> Then my hard drive crashed on my desktop. I save everything on dropbox, so nothing was lost, but it took what seemed forever to get a new hard drive, install a fresh copy of windows 10 and get microsoft office back on my desktop, but my writing suffered and so this chapter isn't quite what I wanted. 
> 
> Next update won't happen until mid-June. I'm getting certified in IV therapy for my job, and I have several weeks to catch up on because of the hard drive crash.


	5. Chapter 4

Taehyung gags miserably into the toilet, the latest batch of whatever tonic that the doctors have concocted sinking slowly down into the basin, and Taehyung gasps for breath when the next round of heaving brings up nothing but bile.

It’s been 2 months since he was shown off to the city as Kai’s ‘mate’, and he’s gone through another heat since then, while Kyungsoo’s gone through 2, and as the heat of summer gives way to fall and the chill it brings this far north, Taehyung finds himself clinging to the other Omega more often, partly in desperate need of human contact that isn’t disgusting to him, and the warmth that Kyungsoo’s thicker body brings with him.

Taehyung hasn’t lost much more weight, but he’s nearly all skin and bones now, the combination of not being close to his mates and the tonics that are forced down his throat every day that cause him to throw up.

The food isn’t great either, but for what little nutrition he does get from the food, he ends up throwing it back up because the doctor comes every day to force the tonic down, usually right after breakfast. Taehyung’s said more than once that the tonics make him sick, but the doctor doesn’t listen to him, and Kai hasn’t been around much since his last heat.

“Taehyung? Again?” Kyungsoo’s voice echoes in the bathroom as Taehyung dry heaves one last time before setting back against the cool glass of the shower door.

“They won’t listen.” Taehyung rasps as Kyungsoo grabs the mug from the sink and fills it with water after rinsing it out. “I keep telling them it makes me sick, and I can’t keep it down, but they force it on me.” A tear slips down and Taehyung ignores it. His voice is becoming wreaked from the constant vomiting.

Kyungsoo helps him rinse his mouth out, and helps him back to his bed. Taehyung sighs as he sinks down into the soft mattress. Kai had broken his last bed during his tonic induced heat, the Alpha shredding the mattress during a particularly violent orgasm. Once the Alpha had come out of his rut, he’d frowned and insisted on Taehyung getting both a new mattress and bedframe.

All things considered, Taehyung’s treated fairly well for being Kai’s fake mate, a fact that only he, Kai and Kyungsoo know, as the Omega had asked Taehyung about his mating marks not long after they’d been moved from the cramped building that housed Kai’s office to the lush house that he’d built just for Taehyung behind the main house.

Taehyung lets his mind wander back to that day, before the tonics had started making him sick.

**

Kai slams a fist down into his desk, his eyes flashing gold red every now and then and Luhan has to cower from the sheer violent aura that the Alpha is emitting. “Why has no one told me that he’s been getting sick?” He snarls at the assistant who is laying on the floor, her position completely submissive and open should Kai decide to take her life.

“The doctor won’t listen to the Alpha Mate.” The assistant chokes out, her voice filled with fear. “He is underweight and there has been no progress towards a healthy womb for your heir.” She sobs.

Kai growls and the Beta girls squeaks in fear as the Alpha towers over her. “Luhan, please send a message that I would like to speak to the doctor in charge of my mate’s health.” He snarls at his second.

“Yes Alpha.” Luhan about faces quickly, darting out of the room so that he doesn’t have to see if Kai decides to kill the doctor’s assistant for withholding information for so long about Taehyung’s condition or not.

Instead of sending the message, Luhan decides that he’ll bring the doctor himself, knowing that if it’s not Kai physically summoning the doctor, the man will scoff, and refuse to respond. He strides down the hallways, his face unreadable as he enters the section of the main house dedicated to the doctor and his research. The lab stinks of chemicals and death and for a second Luhan wonders if the doctor is slowly poisoning Kai’s mate in hopes that if the Omega dies, Kai will become the blood thirsty monster he’d been years ago after being expelled from high school.

“Doc?” He calls out, not hearing or seeing anything moving in the large lab area.

“What?! I’m busy!” The doctor yells from somewhere Luhan can’t see.

“I’m to bring you to the Head Alpha at once!” Luhan calls, putting some of his own power behind his words. He doesn’t care for the doctor, so allowing his natural Alpha-like personality to show is refreshing.

The doctor pokes his head out from behind a wall in the very back of the lab, goggles on his face, and a frown present. “I am busy working on a new tonic for the Alpha’s Mate.” He sighs. “What do you need?”

“You are being summoned to the Head Alpha.” Luhan says, looking bored as he glanced around the lab, taking in some of the vials of colored liquids, some looking more sinister than others. “I suggest you come along quickly.” He warns, focusing in on the doctor again as the man continues to frown at him. “Head Alpha is in a very foul mood, and delaying could mean death.”

“I can’t just stop in the middle of a new tonic.” The doctor replies, already starting to lean back towards whatever he is doing.

“You will come with me NOW.” Luhan snarls, his wolf pushing his voice deeper and angrier as he realizes the doctor is definitely not interested in anything but his work. “I will drag you by force if necessary. Do NOT defy the Head Alpha’s summons.”

The doctor sighs, stripping off his goggles and stands. “If this causes my new tonic to fail, I’m blaming you as to why the Alpha’s Mate isn’t getting pregnant.”

Luhan snorts, grabbing the infuriating man by his neck. “Lucky for me, you don’t get to do that.” He smirks as the lesser Beta struggles in his hold.

“Let go of me!” The doctor huffs, fingers trying to pry at Luhan’s hand.

“Nope.” Luhan starts back towards Kai’s office, dragging the doctor roughly, enjoying the little bit of power he has over the man.

The Beta continues to struggle until they get to the other part of the house, where others of the pack can see the doctor being dragged by Luhan who has a scary look on his face that many have only seen once before, and that was before Kai brought Taehyung to the house.

Whispers erupted behind them as Luhan enjoyed the defeated look in the doctor’s eyes as he stopped struggling, allowing himself to be dragged towards Kai’s office.

The closer they got to the office, the louder the shouts and sounds of things crashing to the floor and breaking get. The doctor audibly gulps and Luhan sighs, deciding to give the doctor some pity before Kai takes the man’s life. “Sounds like Head Alpha is in a fine state today.” He smirks. “If you live through this, you’ll be damn lucky.” And with that, Luhan throws the door open, shoves the doctor into the chaos without announcing it to Kai, and slams the door shut, holding onto the handle as the doctor screams in fear and tries to open the door.

The door goes slack as Kai’s roar reverberates through the hallway, the doctor’s screams cutting off mid pitch and Luhan sighs as he knows he’ll have a bloody mess to clean up. “Well, doc, you shouldn’t have tried to kill his Mate.” Luhan says to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter again. Work has been horrible, my allergies have been so bad I've had reoccuring bouts of sinusitis, so most days I come home utterly exhausted, eat and go to bed.
> 
> Next chapter won't be up until mid-July as I'm going on a 2 week hiking/rafting trip to the Grand Canyon. I won't have my laptop on me for obvious reasons, but I may take a notepad and pen and see what my muse brings to me in the beautiful nature I'll be immursed in.
> 
> Happy Summer Solstice! And happy early 4th of July for those in the States!
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 5

The smell of fresh cut strawberries wafts through the air, making the Omega’s stomach growl, but Taehyung barely glances at the tray of food before him. The scent of the delicious fruit brings forth memories that Taehyung doesn’t want to remember, his heart clenching in pain and sorrow.

By the soft scents of spring outside, Taehyung estimates he’s been with Kai nearly a year now, and his heart clenches in pain at the thought that he’s been away from his mates and pups long enough that he can barely remember what Taegi’s face looks like.

The one thing he’s grateful for, since spring has come, is that Kai’s too busy with dealing with pack matters to come visit and inquire if he’s gained any weight. He’d found out about the doctor’s violent end through Kyungsoo, who heard it directly from Luhan when a new doctor had been chosen by Kai. The female doctor, a Beta by her scent, had assessed Taehyung, but not using the abrasive methods that the former doctor had used. Luckily, she’d told Kai that due to the slow poisoning that the former doctor had done, Taehyung was severely underweight and wouldn’t be able to hold a pregnancy until he’d gained at least 20 pounds and went through a natural heat, not the drug induced heats that the other doctor had been forcing on him.

Kyungsoo had stopped having heats as well, something that the new doctor had explained was being caused by the old doctor as well, the man had been giving the petite Omega ‘vitamins’ that were causing the increase in heats.

They didn’t know if the doctor was trying to get Kai to mate with Kyungsoo while slowly killing Taehyung or not, but Taehyung was immensely grateful for the fact he wasn’t throwing up anymore after breakfast, nor was he forced to endure Kai going into a rut every few weeks because Kyungsoo would go into heat. Taehyung’s pretty sure that at some point, Kai’s going to take Kyungsoo as his mate, seeing as Taehyung’s 99% sure that he will never be able to conceive a child with someone that isn’t Yoongi or Namjoon.

Taehyung grits his teeth against the sting of pain in his chest and both sides of his neck as he lets loose of his mental blocks to think of his mates. He’s honestly not surprised that they haven’t been able to get him out of this hell, because not only did Kai cover his tracks extremely well, but the war against the Southern Packs is starting to ramp up, and Kai has been very loose lipped with his talk of what is happing in the outside world when it comes to the war.

A knock sounds on his door, and Taehyung sighs, “Come in.” He calls softly, his fingers worrying the edge of his blanket as he stares outside the reinforced window that had been installed recently.

The new doctor had insisted either Taehyung be let outside, or can see outside so his wolf didn’t go into a depressive state. Kai had installed the window the week before, as soon as the winter snows had melted, and while Taehyung’s grateful that he can see outside, he’d much rather be allowed to go outside and feel the warmth of the sun on his face.

“Not hungry?” Kyungsoo’s voice asks.

“Yeah not really.” Taehyung tells him honestly. He feels that Kyungsoo is probably the closest thing he has as a friend in this place, though Taehyung’s wolf has told him that he shouldn’t trust the other Omega just in case anything he says or does gets back to Kai.

Kyungsoo sighs, and Taehyung feels the bed dip as the other Omega sits down next to him. “It looks warmer outside than it actually is.” He tells Taehyung, his voice somber. “I’m sure he’ll let you outside so, especially now that 2 of the pack Omega’s are pregnant.”

Taehyung snorts. “You know he won’t let me outside until I’m either pregnant or dead, and it’s more likely to be the later than the former.” He retorts.

Kyungsoo snuggles up to Taehyung, the former’s body heat warming Taehyung. “What if we convince him to mate me, I get pregnant and we pass off the pup as yours?” He asks.

Taehyung turns to look at the other Omega, shock filtering across his face as what Kyungsoo is offering registers in his mind. “Why would you sacrifice yourself for me?” He asks, eyes wide. Kyungsoo is the only one besides Luhan who knows the truth about Taehyung and Kai, and they’ve intended to keep it that way, as Kyungsoo is the only other wolf in Kai’s pack besides the doctor and her assistants that Taehyung gets to interact with.

“Let’s face it, Tae.” Kyungsoo looks at him. “No other wolf wants me as their Omega. I’ve spent too many induced heats and natural heats with you and Kai, and I think Kai’s natural scent has stuck with me because of that.” He says. Kyungsoo purposely doesn’t mention that the Pack Omegas all hate him and constantly talk shit about him in front of the Betas and other Alphas. “It would be easier for you if Kai mates me, because after the pup is born, you can leave, and I can take care of it. I know it can’t be easy for you being away from your pups and mates.”

Taehyung can’t help the tears that leak out from his eyes. He’s sure that he’s tried so hard to hold his longing for his pack and family inside, but he should know Omegas are the most adept at reading another’s emotions, no matter how hard you hide them. He’d done it plenty of times to Yoongi when they were still in high school. Sniffling, he buries his head into his arms, his tears increasing as he thinks of what would happen if Kyungsoo can convince Kai to mate and impregnate him instead of Taehyung.

He lets out a sob as Kyungsoo’s arms come around his shoulders, letting the fragile Omega cry out his sorrow and frustration that would allow him to harden his emotions and heal from the constant attention that Kai gives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long. Real life has become a huge pain in my ass lately, with people being stupid and bitchy, others being way too needy, and that's just at my real life full time job! I'm also going to be starting to look for a new job because I'm just not going anywhere in my job, and I've got a co-worker who has decided it's ok to bully me at work which is not ok. This is not high school, it's a damn medical office.
> 
> Also sorry for the short chapter. I was really out of it mentally after my vacation (which was amazing and I want to go back someday!) and struggled a lot with this chapter until last weekend when I staffed a 1 day only costume party and got to sit at a booth all day and do nothing but write).
> 
> Who else is excited for BTS comeback next month!!! I still need to preorder my album but I'm like on pins and needles waiting for teaser to drop or something! Also the new pictures of BTS they uploaded to their twitter....Oh my lord...Yoongi is blonde again! *fans self*
> 
> Tell me what you think! The next chapter we are gonna see some hard core war talk (something someone had requested more of way back in the previous story) so it'll be more kai focused with a little of the rest of the Bangtan pack thrown in. Till next time loves!!


	7. Chapter 6

2 weeks later….

“I don’t care what those damn mutts say.” Kai roars as he stands in front of his war council. “I will not give Taehyung back to the Pack who held him hostage from me. He’s mine!” He growls threateningly at the wolf who had made the suggestion.

The shifter wilts underneath Kai’s wolf emerging in aggression, backing away slowly with his hands raise. “It was only a suggestion Head Alpha! The generals on the fields are worried that the Southern wolves are going to continue to push forward against our wolves.” He rushes out, seeing Kai’s expression darken.

“Well, push forward with the tonic project.” Kai snarls. “We need to punish those who chose to hide my mate from me. They deserve death for disobeying me.” He seethes, his face red and his breathing fast and hard.

The others around the table shift in their chairs, murmurs growing as they set about discussing options for getting more of the latest tonic to come out of the Council’s labs.

It had taken several doctors to convince the ones who hadn’t fled the Council chemistry labs to start making the tonics that had been concocted by the now dead doctor, brewing up several batches for the wolves who were just about to come of age.

Those wolves now were the shifters at war against the Southern Packs, being commanded by the higher Alphas that Kai had appointed to his council well before they’d taken control of the capital city. Most of the wolves who’d taken the tonic were on the front lines, holding the border between the North and the South that had been drawn the moment Kai declared war against the Southern Packs who chose to go against him.

“Head Alpha, we will ship out more tonic for the wolves who haven’t taken it, and push the line separating the North and South further south to the next city.” The first general who’d spoken up to him says after the rest of the group quiets down.

“I want to know the moment you overtake the next lines of cities.” Kai snarls, and then slams the door on his way out of the meeting room. His shifter is seething with rage and the only think Kai can think of to release the anger is to go out to the yard where some work out equipment is hanging for the various Pack members who stay in the compound to use.

He’d go take his frustrations out on Taehyung, but the new Pack doctor in charge of his case had strongly suggested he not have sex with the Omega since the previous doctor had nearly killed him from the poisonous tonics he’d been given.

The reinforced punching bag will have to do until he’s calmed down enough to go see if the Omega would at least give him a blow job, to take the edge off so he can go back to planning how he’s going to torture Namjoon and Yoongi once he gets his hands on them. He’d like to think that he’d make Taehyung watch as he tortures the two who took Taehyung away from him, but his rational side knows it’ll be more satisfying and cruel to go to Taehyung after satisfying his blood lust on the Alpha/Beta pair, and letting Taehyung smell the scent of the two former mates on his skin before fucking him into the mattress. He wonders if just the scent of those two would trigger a natural heat in Taehyung, opening up the pathway for the Omega to become pregnant with his pup.

Kai shakes his head, chasing away the image of Taehyung swollen with his pup, feeling his member stirring in his pants. At least he’s not seething in anger anymore.

**

Taehyung barely sees Kai for nearly 4 months, grateful for the reprieve in being accosted by the Alpha. Kyungsoo’s had one heat since their talk, one of the worst ones he’s ever had, lasting nearly a week and a half before breaking.

Even though Taehyung’s not allowed outside yet, he does get to roam the wing of the compound that’s reserved exclusively for him and Kyungsoo, something recently granted to him by Kai after the new doctor had told him that Taehyung’s health wasn’t getting any better, and that regular exercise would help.

He can hear the sounds of something being constructed around the outside of his wing of the compound during the time Kyungsoo is kept away during his heat, but he can’t tell what it is when he looks outside the windows.

Another Pack Omega who looks like they’ve been newly presented brings Taehyung his meals while Kyungsoo is in heat, leaving them at a table just inside the door that connects Taehyung and Kyungsoo’s wing to the rest of the house, barely interacting with the older male.

He makes it a priority to ask the doctor the next time she comes to check his weight and vital signs, sighing fitfully as she finishes marking down her findings in the notebook she carries. It’s proof to Kai that Taehyung’s at least stabilized in weight, though he notes that he’s gained only 2 pounds since the last weigh in.

The doctor looks up at him, pats him on the knee and smiles kindly. “What’s on your mind Head Alpha’s Mate?”

Taehyung blinks, surprised that the doctor is willing to listen to him. “Why does the Pack Omega who is bringing meals for me barely interacting with me?” He asks bluntly, deciding that beating around the bush would be counterproductive to what he wants to know.

“Ah, I was wondering if you’d ask that.” She replies, packing up her items slowly. “We’re limiting the amount of pheromones that could cause Kyungsoo’s heat to last longer. He’s already had some internal scarring from the frequent heats forced upon him by the deranged doctor before me.” She tells him. “We also don’t want to trigger you into a false heat since the poison that was making you sick also was causing you scarring.”

Taehyung blinks. “I thought the poison was just slowly killing me?”

The doctor shakes her head. “Not long ago we found a secret journal that the previous doctor kept of all the poisons and toxic tonics that he was brewing just for you and Kyungsoo.” She informs him. “The last few that he forced upon you were mixed with the same potion that was causing Kyungsoo’s frequent heats, which is why it seemed you two were always in heat together, causing Head Alpha’s ruts.”

“So is that why we’re apart?” Taehyung’s not stupid, and knows that there’s a reason why Kyungsoo’s been kept in the infirmary for his heat this time, but hadn’t been told why.

“Yes. Kyungsoo’s body is having a harder time resetting his cycle, and we fear that his pheromones may still hold a bit of the poison that could trigger you and make things worse.” The doctor says. “He’s almost done with this cycle, so he should be coming back soon.”

Taehyung wants to ask her about if Kai has visited Kyungsoo or not, but holds back as it seems the doctor is ready to leave. She smiles kindly at him. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything bad happen to you anymore Taehyung.” It’s the first time she’s called him by his name and not Head Alpha’s Mate. “I was told everything by Kyungsoo.” She adds. “I am on board to help him mate with Head Alpha and get you back to your rightful mates.” The doctor is whispering the last sentence. One could never be too careful that there aren’t extra eyes or ears hanging around to catch wind of betrayals.

Taehyung relaxes, smiling at the doctor. “Thank you.”

The doctor smiles back, then fixes her face into a calm mask of indifference. “I’ll be back in 2 weeks to check the progress of your healing.” She says in a normal voice. “If things are going well, then Head Alpha will be pleased.”

With those last words, she slips out the door, and leaves it partially open as she walks down the hallway, and Taehyung can hear the murmur of the guard at the door of the hallway speaking to her about how much time she took to examine Taehyung.

He snorts in disgust. Everything is timed around him, except for Kyungsoo, since the other Omega is living in the same wing as he is. Taehyung knows there are 3 other rooms in his wing, locked and unused, waiting for the day that he becomes ‘pregnant’ and pups for Kai.

Unless Kyungsoo is the one getting pregnant, Taehyung’s 100% sure those rooms will never be filled with pups. Kai might be hopeful that the doctors will find a concoction that will enable him to become pregnant by someone who isn’t his mate, but Taehyung knows better. His marks from his mates may appear to be faded and old to any old shifter’s eyes, but he can still see the bond in them, even though it’s been close to 2 years now that he thinks he’s been gone from his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry for the long wait between chapters. Life has been pretty hectic! We got a new doctor at my workplace (I'm a nurse IRL), and I ended up become one of his nurses, so it's been a lot of work getting him settled into the practice and getting protocols down for him. Also I'll be on a mini-hiatus until mid November, possibly December. The convention I help staff each year is coming up (Nov 10th to the 12th, it's called Anime Nebraskon), and so I'm super busy with last minute convention work to get things ready for the big weekend. I'm also participating in NaNoWriMo again this year, and I'm super excited for the project I'll be working on. Yes it's another BTS fic, and yes it's werewolf centered, but the world is completely different than other wolf fics I've written. 
> 
> Anywhoo I hope you enjoy this chapter. I suck at writing fighting scenes in this AU apparently but am hoping to get some war time action into the next chapter!


	8. Not a chapter!

It's been 2 months since I've last updated, and I figured a note of some sort to explain my absence was probably warranted.

November kicked my butt, with my convention and NaNoWriMo. Work is still pretty hectic with working 9 and 10 hour days and leaving for work in the dark and returning home in the dark really drags you down. 

I had planned on extending my mini-hiatus till the middle of Dec, and I have been diligently working on a new chapter. I went to Atlanta the second week of Dec to see my older sister who lives in Kennesaw and spent 2 of the 3 day weekend without power and watching 5 inches of snow fall! It was very enjoyable, as we hadn't had any significant snowfall in my home state (Nebraska), and spending time without using our cell phones or laptops. We got back and I went back to working on the next chapter (which includes a fight scene between Kai, Namjoon and Yoongi!), hoping to have it out this weekend.

Monday morning the 18th I woke up for work to some of the most devastating new that has shook the world.

When I first got into kpop, I was a huge SM Entertainment junkie. I devoured any and every song/music video from every artist/idol that SM had back in 2009, though my heart still beats strong for Super Junior and f(x), I still have a soft spot for SHINee. Lucifer is without a doubt my favorite track from SHINee, and my first song from the group. 

Jonghyun's death has affected me a lot harder than I expected. I spent the whole day wondering if it was true, if I'd dreamt the entire thing up, going through work in a fog because every time I would go to my Twitter, it was littered with news about Jonghyun and others speculating if it was true or not since SM hadn't made an announcement. I cried when I got home. 

My hiatus will extend into the first week of the new year, in respect for Jonghyun and for SHAWOL's and the other members of SHINee. I worry for the health of our idols, especially those who knew Jonghyun well. I hope that they have someone who is really listening to them and will really help them and take them seriously.

No more fanwars ya'll. Jonghyun would want us to live well and love each other without hate or spite. Let's make 2018 the year that our idols know that we really care for their health and wellbeing and that we want them to be healthy and happy.

For my followers, I want you all to know that I am here for you as well if you are struggling or just need someone to talk to. I am reachable by private messages and will always try to reply in a timely manner.


	9. Chapter 7

It doesn’t take long for Kai to end up taking a tour of the front lines area where the wolves from the North are fighting the wolves from the South in his attempt to punish the packs who’d taken Taehyung from him and hide him for several years. He’d spent the days prior to his departure holed up in his office, refusing to even think of the temptation that awaited him in his Mate’s wing of the compound, the Doctor finally giving the ok for him to see Taehyung again, though still told to not have sex with him.

The frustrations of not having sex with the alluring Omega forced Kai into an even fouler mood, refusing to even look at the Pack Omegas who were all more than willing to let Kai fuck them into the next day, even one who had newly presented.

So instead of venting his frustrations sexually, he chooses to head down to inspect the front lines, frowning as he saw the rows of injured wolves in the infirmary. “So these wolves didn’t take the tonic?” He growls at the general who’s cowering behind him.

“No sir. They claim it causes the other wolves who’ve taken it to become unstable and more violent.” The general’s nasally voice holds a quiver of fear in it. “They claim they do not want to take it in fear of becoming mindless monsters and having to face their mates when they go back home.”

Kai’s inner wolf snarls in anger at the thought. His face hardens, teeth clenching together. “Dispose of them.” He hisses at the general, not bothering to lower his voice. “Those who don’t seek to punish the wolves who took my mate and tortured him for years are not part of my pack and don’t deserve to live!” He roars out the last part, partly in anger to appease his inner wolf’s desire for bloodshed, and in order to throw some fear into the wolves refusing to obey his orders.

Some of the wolves groan in fear at the Head Alpha, others whimpering in submission as his temper grows. “If none of you will fight to protect my mate, why the fuck are you fighting at all?” Kai continues to rage. “If you do not take the tonic, I will end your pathetic lives myself!”

He doesn’t bother to wait for the expected outcries of betrayal and denial, storming out of the infirmary with his general close behind him, spouting apologies and nonsense. Kai stops, turns, glares at the general with his most becoming blood lusted look, all red flashing eyes and snarling. “They all better have swallowed that tonic by morning, or I will kill each and every one of them who doesn’t.” Kai growls. He stalks off before the general can reply, his desire to wolf out and kill something growing harder to ignore. He stops, looking around and then darts into the woods, stripping off his clothing and placing it in a pile beside a tree before wolfing out, shaking out his fur and taking off into the woods.

**

Not everyone knew of Kai’s wolf being more bloodthirsty than normal for an Alpha, except those who knew him back before he’d taken over his parental pack, and the generals and other leaders who are at the front lines scramble to execute Kai’s orders to ensure all the wolves who can fight or will fight for the Head Alpha are taking the tonic as ordered if they hadn’t done so already.

While Kai is off in the forest, working off his wolf’s thirst for blood, the generals are gathering those who refuse to take the tonic, sectioning them into a tent on the edge of the forest where they’ll be executed later for refusing to do their duty to the Pack and for defying Head Alpha’s orders.

What they don’t realize, is that some of the wolves who refuse to take the tonic are actually spies for the Southern packs, and while the generals aren’t keen on keeping a perimeter of security around the tent of ‘deserter wolves’, one manages to slip out of the back of the tent nearest to the forest, his wolf’s coat blending in perfectly with his surroundings as he streaks off silently through the forest towards where he knows a messenger will be waiting for his report.

“They’re planning on executing the wolves who refuse to take the tonic tonight at dusk.” The wolf tells the messenger.

“Good work.” The messenger nods, frowning. “You should head back to our camp, rest up for the day. I’m sure Ravi will want to send a rescue party, but for now, let’s head back.”

The wolf nods, and they both shift back to their wolf forms.

True to the messenger’s words, Ravi is furious at the idea that Kai’s going to execute wolves who are not willing to go full wolf at the cost of their own humanity. He’s seen what the tonic does to wolves who take it, and the price is death if the tonic influenced wolf does not taste blood and the scent of a kill.

“We need to go save these wolves.” Ravi tells his fellow leaders. They are all battle weary, but willing to go as long as it takes for the Northern forces to either wear down, or die off from the tonic poisoning them slowly.

Namjoon and Yoongi are there, both having decided to take this opportunity to see if they can gain any new information on Taehyung. Both mates look weary, skinnier now than they’d been a year ago last time Ravi had seen them. “We want to go.” Namjoon volunteers.

Some of the other leaders mutter their worry, since Namjoon in human form is clumsy, but they haven’t seen Namjoon in wolf form, and so Ravi soothes their worries with promises that there will be 2 parties of rescuers, one to be a decoy in case the enemy gets wind of their coming, and the second to be the actual rescue squad.

“Are you two sure you want to do this?” Ravi asks the mates, worry in his voice.

“We’re sure.” Yoongi voices, voice gravely from disuse. The more time that goes by, the less Yoongi speaks, unless he’s with the twins. “This may be a way to get info about where our mate is.”

Ravi feels sorry for the two, knowing that he can’t do much to help them out. The other leaders behind the war refuse to waste manpower on a hunt for a mated wolf they can’t track by scent, and sending a spy into Kai’s headquarters to gather information is very reckless. They know that Kai is very assertive, and that the wolf can sniff out an enemy wolf without prompting and Ravi is unwilling to send another wolf in considering Ken is still deep within the enemy’s territory, unable to get out, and less able to send updates on things. The last they’d heard from the doctor, he was stuck making the same tonic that was now fueling the rage on the wolves that the South is fighting against on the war lines.

Namjoon knows that they are running out of time. In all his years as a psychiatric doctor, he’s never heard of mates who are separated lasting more than a couple years at the most. 9 times out of 10, the Omega of the couple would die from being separated from their mate for too long. Namjoon wasn’t sure if Taehyung could last much longer being separated from either of them, but he also had faith in Taehyung that the Omega could persevere.

Yoongi, on the other hand, was retreating into a shell more and more each day that Taehyung wasn’t back with them. It had actually been Yoongi’s idea to go to the front lines to see if they can catch any news about Taehyung.

They’re split up into the two groups, with Namjoon and Yoongi in the first group to be the decoys. They figured that the worse case scenario was both of them being caught by Kai’s wolves, or even just one of them. Kai’s the only one that would recognize the pair as being Taehyung’s mates.

**

They’d been in the woods heading towards the tent for maybe an hour before Namjoon smells Kai in the distance. “Hey, I smell someone.” He tells the appointed leader of their group. Just as the leader turns towards Namjoon, Yoongi darts past him, heading towards Kai’s scent.

“Yoongi!” Namjoon half whispers, half yells, giving their leader an apologetic look before taking off after his mate, worry flooding his senses. He knows exactly what Yoongi is thinking. If Kai is here, at the front lines, does it mean Taehyung is with him? He and Yoongi hadn’t really discussed what they’d do if Kai was down at the front lines. Namjoon worries that Yoongi’s going to try going in for the kill on Kai before getting knowledge about where Taehyung is, or if their mate is even around. Namjoon’s gut is telling him that Kai probably has Taehyung locked up somewhere so that the Omega can’t escape and come back to them.

The older shifter ignores Namjoon’s soft calls for him to stop, getting further and further from their group until they are surrounded by nothing but trees and the soft sounds of the forest around them.

Kai’s scent is getting stronger and it smells of anger, frustration, pent up lust and things that Namjoon nor Yoongi want to acknowledge. Yoongi growls, catching faint wisps of Taehyung’s scent mingled in with Kai’s. It’s old enough that the Beta slows down, waiting for Namjoon to catch up to him. “Smells faint. Tae’s not with him.” Yoongi growls, his voice rough with unshed tears and anger.

“Do we want to confront him or head back?” Namjoon asks him, his senses on overdrive due to the close proximity of Kai.

“I want to see how frustrated he looks.” Yoongi replies. “I want to know with my own two eyes that he can’t actually take Taehyung away from us forever.”

The sounds of a wolf working its frustrations out on small prey and trees greets the two mates when they sneak carefully into the wooded glen that Kai’s scent had led them to. They’d both shifted into their wolf forms to minimize sounds. The last thing they needed was a fight with the unpredictable Alpha.

They lay low in the grass, far enough from Kai that he can’t see their eyes glinting in the grass as the wolf works through some fighting forms that Namjoon recognizes as ones that Alphas who are intended to inherit Pack Alpha start learning after their wolf awakens and their ranks are revealed.

The whisper of the trees around them doesn’t detract from the way they can tell Kai is angrily going through the forms, each move punctuated by Kai muttering something that is too indistinct to hear at the distance they are observing him from. Yoongi’s contemplating getting closer to hear what the Alpha is angry about, but Namjoon pulls on his tail the moment the Beta starts to slink off to the side near the tree line of the little glen they are in. Yoongi silently snaps his jaw at Namjoon, questioning the Alpha when a low growl reaches their ears.

The rustling of Namjoon must have alerted Kai that he wasn’t alone, as Yoongi glances up to see the angry Alpha staring down at them, his human eyes already bleeding into red as his wolf takes over. “YOU!” He roars, and the power behind his wolf comes out in his voice.

‘SHIT, WE SHOULD RUN!!’ Namjoon mind links to Yoongi, panic in his voice.

The cracking of bones alerts them to Kai transforming into his wolf form, and Namjoon drops Yoongi’s tail in favor of adopting one of the defensive forms he’s learned as a Pack Alpha, nudging himself into the small space between Yoongi and Kai, protecting his Beta mate from the first attack from Kai.

Growls, barks and yips of pain fill the glen with sound as Kai rushes at the two wolves, his eyes practically glowing red as he tries to take a chunk of fur off Namjoon’s shoulder as the Alpha dodges Kai’s attack, throwing Yoongi backwards into the tree line.

Yoongi shakes off his surprise, growling as he waits for an opportunity to jump onto Kai’s back as Namjoon has him distracted, but every time Yoongi sees an opening, Kai manages to turn just in time to keep Yoongi in his field of vision as Namjoon tries to keep him away from his mate.

Yoongi’s used to Namjoon’s overprotective stances as an Alpha, especially right now since their enemy has Taehyung captive and they really would love to know where their Omega mate is being held, but the faint scent of Taehyung on Kai is enough to alert them both to the fact that Taehyung’s nowhere remotely close to the Alpha, and that they haven’t had any contact for a couple months at most.

Kai’s scent is overpowering, the stench of the anger the Alpha has is starting to cloud his judgement on attacking Namjoon, who is sporting a few nasty looking bites on his shoulder and tail when Kai slips in a hole in the ground, allowing for Namjoon to pounce on the Alpha, biting at the shifter’s neck as Yoongi comes in to push down on the hind legs and tail, effectively caging in Kai as the wolf howls loudly.

The scent reminds them both that Kai’s been unsuccessful in overriding the twin mate bites that Taehyung has, and they both feel a bit lighter about things, knowing that they will have the one thing that Kai has fought to take away from them.

Yoongi looks at Namjoon, silently pleading for the Alpha to pin Kai’s muzzle together to keep him from calling out for reinforcements. The last thing they need is for someone to come and find them. Kai’s secret would be out, since they’d heard he’d claimed Taehyung as his ‘mate’, which would spell disaster for all involved and the last thing Yoongi wants to see is Taehyung’s face if they’re brought in to be executed after being caught fighting with the Alpha.

Distracted for a split second as Namjoon goes to pin Kai’s muzzle shut, and Yoongi finds himself laying on the ground, Kai’s face mere centimeters from his face, a growl resonating in his chest and a snarl breathing hot wolf breath over Yoongi’s own muzzled face. ‘Disrespectful little fucker.’ Yoongi’s eyes blaze, glowing red as his anger is unlocked.

Yoongi’s learned quite a bit under Ravi’s personal tutoring in how to fight. He’d gone to the VIXX Pack Alpha a couple months after Taehyung’s kidnapping, having been kicked out of the house by Jin and Jimin as they forced the Beta to sober up after he’d gone into a month long alcohol binge, barely paying attention to how Namjoon felt, or interacting with his own son.

The Pack Alpha had laughed long and hard at the Beta, sizing him up and taunted him into trying to land a hit on his best Beta. At the time Yoongi was hung over, going through withdrawal from alcohol, and thought Ravi was taunting him.

The VIXX pack Beta bested Yoongi more times than he wants to remember, the burn of humiliation and pain still comes back to haunt Yoongi whenever he sees the other wolf. The lesson he learned during his training though, comes in handy as he presses up underneath Kai’s jaw, forcing the Alpha to cough, backing up and taking some of his weight off Yoongi.

Yoongi doesn’t let Kai out of his sight as he rolls over to land on his feet again, and they begin the circling of each other much like Kai and Namjoon had done earlier. Kai is visibly weakened by his struggles with the other Alpha, and while that knowledge should make Yoongi proud, knowing his Alpha mate could take on Kai, it also means Kai’s going to be desperate to end the match once and for all before he becomes defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January was the worst month so far of 2018. 2 weeks in, I came down with a gastrointestinal bug that took me out for a couple days, only to end up a week later down with an upper respiratory infection that the doctors think was a touch of influenza B. It was bad. I slept for 2 days and lost 9 lbs because I wasn't eating or drinking enough water.
> 
> I had a great fight scene lined out, but practical application made for the worst writers block I've ever experienced. So I have to break up the fight between chapters, so next chapter will be Yoongi/Kai fighting and the aftermath of said fight. 
> 
> Who's excited for Hoseok's mixtape?! I can't wait to hear it! I'm also loving his Tweets with Hope on the street clips! 
> 
> Tell me what you think, and look forward for the next chapter, as after the fight, things are gonna get a bit crazy!


	10. Chapter

“If you worry that lip anymore, you’ll make it bleed.” Taehyung tells Kyungsoo flatly, staring out the window.

They’d been told Kai had gone down to the front lines to check on the war, and had suddenly disappeared from his entourage 3 days prior. The main house had been in an uproar over the sudden disappearance of their leader, that it nearly shocked them into utter silence when Kai showed back up in front of the gate to the house that morning, bloody, bruised and covered in grime from head to toe.

Kyungsoo had tried to go to the infirmary where Kai was currently being treated, only to be shooed away gently by Luhan, who had a soft spot for the Omega, despite the rest of the Pack hating on the shorter male.

“It’s just so odd.” Kyungsoo finally says, looking over at Taehyung. “What happened down there that he is so beaten up?”

Taehyung shakes his head. Since he’s not allowed outside his quarters like Kyungsoo is, he didn’t get to see what Kai looked like when he came in. “I doubt he’ll say anything.” Taehyung finally mutters, glancing over at the other. “It’s not in his nature to admit when he’s been beaten.”

Kyungsoo nods, face sullen as they wait quietly in Taehyung room. If Kai’s wounds are bad enough, Kyungsoo thinks they’ll come get Taehyung to comfort the Alpha and distract him from treatment, though they both know Kai will refuse any type of comfort if he needs more than just bandages and rest.

The silence is nearly overwhelming, the only sounds in the room are of the two breathing and shifting every now and then, until a loud knock sounds on Taehyung’s door, startling them both out of the silence. “Yes?” Taehyung calls, exchanging a worried look with Kyungsoo.

“Head Alpha’s Mate, your presence is required down in the infirmary.” The unmistakable sound of Luhan’s voice calls through the door.

Taehyung swallows. He gets up to answer the door, looking down slightly at Kai’s second in command. It’s interesting to know that he’s just a smidge taller than the Beta, whom he can tell hates that the Omega is slightly taller than he is. “Can…can Kyungsoo come along? He’s worried about Kai too.” He asks. Luhan doesn’t even flinch at the mention of Kai’s given name.

Luhan looks behind him at Kyungsoo, the other Omega standing by the bed, hands tightly clasped together. “Sure.” He shrugs. “Probably safer anyway, we don’t want anything happening to Head Alpha’s Mate.”

Kyungsoo hurries over to Taehyung, taking his hand as they follow silently behind Luhan, and Taehyung steps outside his prison for the first time in what feels like forever. As they walk through the hallways to the infirmary, other shifters stop and bow as Luhan leads them, most of them whispering as soon as they pass. Taehyung’s not stupid enough to think they are talking about him in any good way, being Kai’s ‘mate’ and all, but he’s pretty sure some of them are surprised that he’s as skinny as he is now. He’s been kept in near isolation from power hungry Omegas in the pack trying to catch Kai’s eyes, and the lack of an heir for Kai and Taehyung’s skinny frame only contributes to the rumors he catches snippets of as they walk past the other wolves.

Their journey to the infirmary is relatively short, and Luhan stops short inside the doors. Kyungsoo shutting them quietly behind him. “Before we go any further, I have to warn you. Kai’s not in a good mood. His wounds aren’t serious, but he refuses to be treated for the more severe looking bite marks before he sees you.”

Taehyung’s eyebrows raise. “What could be so important that he’s refusing treatment?” He asks.

Luhan shrugs. “Says that’s for you to know.” He replies. Kyungsoo snorts at the answer.

Taehyung sighs. “Lead the way.” He says.

Of course the infirmary would have a place specially designated for Kai, and for Taehyung too should any of the tonics he’d ingested in the past few years he’s been Kai’s hostage proven effective and caused him to pup for the Alpha. They’re led to the private healing room where they can smell blood, and anger coming from the room.

Taehyung inhales softly, and nearly chokes on how potent the scents coming from the room are to him. Scents that only he knows he can smell as Kyungsoo clings to him and whimpers. Of course the Omega hasn’t smelt blood and anger like this since before Kai became the pack Alpha, but the scents that Taehyung smells bring back potent memories and his body reacts nearly instantly to the scents he’s missed for the past couple years.

Luhan knocks. “I’ve brought the Head Alpha’s Mate and his escort.” He says into the room.

“Get in here!” Kai commands from beyond the door, and Kyungsoo has to tug on Taehyung’s hand multiple times to get the other Omega to respond.

Taehyung lets himself be dragged into the room, where Kai is sitting on the bed, shirt discarded in favor of the doctors attempting to stem the blood from one of his bite wounds that looks like it refuses to heal.

Taehyung’s eyes dilate as he inhales, breathing in the scents of his mates that permeate from Kai’s wounds. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Yoongi was responsible for the majority of the bite marks on Kai’s body, as he unconsciously reaches up to his covered neck, feeling underneath the scarf he’d thrown on before they left his room, finding Yoongi’s mating bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Everyone, get out.” Kai commands to the doctors and assistants who are trying to treat Kai. Luhan waits until the last one is out before he nods once at the Alpha, turning and walking out of the door, only to stop in front of it as they hear an audible click.

“Alpha, what is going on?” Kyungsoo asks, taking a step closer to the bed, only to stop in fear as Kai growls at him.

“Taehyung, whose bite marks do these look like to you?” Kai asks, his voice laced with annoyance and a hint of anger.

Taehyung takes a step, then another, inhaling the scents of his mates greedily as he approached. “This one is Yoongi.” He says softly, pointing to the most prominent bite on Kai’s arm. “This one looks like Namjoon’s mark, but is overlaid with another of Yoongi’s bites.” He says, pointing to one on Kai’s chest.

Kai’s angry scent grows, and Taehyung takes a step back involuntarily. “Your two mates ambushed me at the front lines.” He says angrily to the Omega. “You will be punished for their lack of manners for the Alpha who holds your life in his hands.”

Taehyung might be a little scent drunk, and barely misses the threat in Kai’s voice but his wolf side does not. “I am sorry Alpha.” He falls down on his knees, looking up at the Alpha with his eyes not meeting Kai’s eyes intentionally. He bares his neck, pulling the scarf off to let Kai see his submission as Kyungsoo gasps behind him.

Kai snarls, grabbing Taehyung up and pushing him onto the bed, ripping off his clothes in one precise swipe of claws. “Get scent drunk off your mate’s bite marks.” Kai growls, pushing a finger into Taehyung’s entrance, which has already started to lubricate in response to his mates’ scents. “You WILL pup for me this time, or I will kill you myself.”

**

Jin sighs, looking over at Jimin as they look down at Yoongi on the cot. His face is pale, but the Beta has a smile on his face, betraying the pain he’s in. He’s got some pretty deep looking bite marks all over his body, but the doctors had told them that they weren’t as deep as they looked, and Yoongi must have bested whomever he was fighting, since he hadn’t been bleeding too much when Namjoon had dragged him back to the front lines base camp’s infirmary.

Namjoon looked a little worse for wear, though he barely had any bite marks on him, save for a few on his shoulder, and one mysteriously placed on his tail. The others chalked it up to the Alpha being clumsy as usual.

Neither one of them would say a word about who they had fought, though both mates seemed to be more at peace with themselves than before this last venture up to the front lines. Jin knows they’ve been trying to find more information about where Taehyung could be, and he has a feeling that they might have found out where Taehyung is, or, at the very least, found out he’s alive and healthy.

“Really thought that we were behind all this bullshit.” Jimin huffs, smoothing the hair away from Yoongi’s brow as the Beta sleeps.

“Me too, but I don’t blame them one bit.” Hoseok says, looking up from where he’s sitting with Namjoon. The Alpha had all but collapsed once he’d gotten Yoongi to safety.

The front lines were a complete mess. A batch of wolves who had defected from the Northern Packs had been rescued from execution, some of them still in the infirmary, all in various states of healing from injuries sustained in the fighting.

What they’ve heard from some of the more stable shifters is that Kai’s got some sort of tonic that he’s enforcing all his wolves at the front lines to consume. A tonic that forces the wolf’s conscious to the forefront of the shifter’s mind, taking over the shifter without having shifted into their wolf side. They all know whatever tonic that the wolves for the Northern Packs is different than the one that Wendy had used to force herself into presenting as an Alpha, which was also different than the one that she’d used on Hoseok in her attempt to mate with the Beta.

There are so many things that they don’t know about how Kai operates his Pack, nor how the doctors he’s got are making these tonics. Most of the leadership of the Southern Packs are being very tight lipped about every new detail about Kai and other details surrounding the unstable wolf, something that hasn’t gone unnoticed by some of the smaller packs who have been helping with food and other supplies to the front lines.

Jin stretches, patting Jungkook on the head as he passes by his mate. “I’m going to see if I can find some food. By their movements, I wouldn’t be surprised if they wake up soon and they’ll both be ravenous after their fight.” He tells the others.

As Jin heads to the mess tents to get a few scraps of food, enough to at least get Namjoon and Yoongi to the van to get back to their Pack house, he overhears some of the wolves who are preparing to head to the front lines to resume fighting after being injured.

“Did you hear the rumors about the North pack Alpha?” The taller of the two wolves says to his companion as they stroll. “They’re saying that he went bat shit crazy after ordering the defectors to be gathered up to be executed and nearly beat himself to death in the woods.”

The shorter one snorts, a half grimace on his face. “I heard that he brought his mate with him to the front lines to show off the war efforts since he was the reason the war was declared on us.”

Jin sighs softly. At least the rumors didn’t involve Yoongi or Namjoon, though they should be more careful about their search for information about Taehyung. Jin has no doubt that Kai would be sadistic enough to bring Taehyung down to the front lines, and boast about how things are going to the Omega, but realistically Jin knows Kai isn’t stupid enough to bring Taehyung anywhere where the Omega can escape or be seen and have that chance that Yoongi or Namjoon would risk their lives to rescue their Omega mate.

Just as Jin walks inside the mess hall, a scent wafts over from one of the tables, and it instantly churns his stomach, and he clenches down in fear of vomiting up what little breakfast he’s eaten that day. It takes a whole lot of effort to force his body to calm down before he steps up to the line, knowing he won’t get much because the wolves fighting need the food more.

He gets back to the infirmary just in time it seems, as he hears Namjoon telling the others about the battle with Kai, and how Yoongi dominated against the Alpha with barely any effort.

“All the practice he’s done with Ravi, and the mock fights he’s participated in were just starting points to dealing with Kai.” Namjoon says as Jin puts down the few sandwiches that he’d managed to procure in the mess tent.

Jungkook looks over at him, an eyebrow raised as he’s the only one who can tell Jin isn’t feeling well, though the Omega just shakes his head at his younger mate as Namjoon continues to talk. It’s not the first time that Jin has had this problem with getting sick at an unusual scent, though it has lingered longer than it had the last time.

Jin hands out a sandwich to Namjoon, watching their Pack Alpha inhale the food like its air, and hands him the second of the 4 sandwiches he’d managed to barter for.

The second sandwich seems to satisfy the Alpha, who is content to quiet down now, waiting for Yoongi to wake so they can leave and head back to their small borrowed Pack house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in getting the next chapter out! I got distracted by real life, and I'm a certified Red Cross trained First Aid/CPR/AED instructor so now I'm going to be teaching some first aid classes in the summer for some extra money (hopefully).
> 
> BigHit just announced BTS comeback for May 18th!! Love Yourself 'Tear' is the name of the new full album!! I'll be in Chicago at ACEN this year (Anime Central) when the album hits, so if you want to meet up and chat about things definitely hit me up! You can reach out to me here via PM or Twitter @Miharu_sama 
> 
> Hopefully I will have the next chapter up before ACEN...We are going to have a little bit of a time skip...expect some angst, and maybe a big dose of anxiety, depression amongst other things. Let me know what you think in the comments!!


	11. Chapter 9

The ride back to their Pack house is quiet. Yoongi had woken a couple hours after Namjoon, and refused to say a word until they were back in their Pack house, eating the meal that Jin had thrown together.

“Taehyung’s alive and from what we could tell of his scent on Kai, doing well enough.” Yoongi informs them between bites. “Kai’s a sadistic bitch of an Alpha, but I don’t think he’s treating Tae badly.”

Namjoon nods his head in agreement. “Tae’s scent on him wasn’t strong though, like he’s not being forced to share his bed or anything,” He says.

“That means there is hope that Tae will come back to us.” Yoongi finishes.

“But how bad his mental health will be when he does come back is something we need to worry about the most.” Namjoon adds.

Pretty soon the encounter with Kai is left behind as they focus on more pressing matters, like the increased fighting at the war line, and how they are going to help provide support for the wolves fighting.

Hours turn into days, and days into weeks, weeks into months before new news of Taehyung pops up for everyone to see.

“They’re saying that Kai’s mate is pregnant.” One of Ravi’s wolves says as Jin’s waiting to get his yearly checkup at the clinic. His last heat had been incredibly short, which isn’t surprising since Jimin went on heat suppressants right after Hope had been born, and was just now weening himself off them.

Heat suppressants were not meant to be used long term, and with Jimin’s history, the VIXX doctor hadn’t wanted Jimin to be on them more than 3 months at a time, to let his body have a heat naturally at least once before he could go back on them for another 3 months.

Jin sighs as he’s given a clean bill of health, though no answers as to why he’s not able to hold a viable pregnancy again. On the way back to the Pack house, he’s heard several wolves talking about Kai and news from the north, which makes Jin shiver. If Taehyung’s really pregnant by Kai, then that means he’s either figured out how to bypass the twin mating marks on Taehyung’s neck, or Kai’s scientists have figured out a concoction to allow one to become pregnant by someone who isn’t their mate.

The Pack house is in chaos when he arrives, and Hoseok and Jimin look up at him while they are corralling the pups as he can hear someone scream downstairs.

“What is going on?” Jin asks as he slips his shoes off.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the news by now.” Jimin says wincing as another scream comes. Jin thinks it’s sounds suspiciously like Yoongi, but doesn’t say anything as he nods in response.

“The wolves at the clinic were talking about it when I was in for my checkup.” Jin replies, looking around for his mate, and sighing in relief that Jungkook seemed to not be on the main floor.

“Jungkook is downstairs with Yoongi hyung.” Hoseok supplies to Jin’s unanswered question.

“Oh…” Jin winces as they all hear something crash downstairs.

“Maybe we should take the pups out somewhere.” Jimin suggests as they start hearing Yoongi swearing. “We don’t need them picking up on….that.” He implies about the swearing.

Jin winces as another shout sounds from downstairs, this time recognizing it as Jungkook and he instinctively hunches in on himself. Jungkook doesn’t get mad easily, and Jin hasn’t seen his young mate mad since that fateful day that he’d presented while protecting Jin from the adult Alphas who’d cornered him when he’d gone into heat prematurely. “Yeah, that might be a good idea.” He replies to Jimin, already moving toward the closet to grab their play kit bags for the pups. “Get some snacks from the kitchen and we’ll go to the backyard.” He’s not willing to go any further, just in case Jungkook and Yoongi need him. Namjoon might be the head Alpha in their little pack, but Jin is definitely the head Omega and takes his role seriously. Even if he’s not a doctor with the Council anymore, he still feels that duty to care for those he loves.

The pups are glad for a chance to get outside, and Jin can see Hoseok visibly relax as they get away from the obvious emotional breakdown that Yoongi is having.

Jungkook, on the other hand, is glad that Jin has taken the others outside and away from Yoongi, who alternates between screaming in pain, crying, and staring off into space before crying and starting the cycle over again. He’d come home from the Beta sparring fields with the young pups who are going to be presenting in the next year, preparing them for eventually going to help supplement the front lines of the war that is still raging on in its 5th year, with tears in his eyes, his voice weak and stuttered through a garbled explanation to Jungkook and Hoseok when they’d expressed shock at his open emotional state.

Jungkook can’t believe it. Never in his wildest nightmares had he ever though someone would manage to break through the innate mating codes that programmed their bodies into procreating only for their mate. He watches Yoongi break down, being the protector over his Hyung, reminded of when he stood protectively over Jin’s shaking form the day he’d presented as an Alpha prematurely.

“Hyung.” Jungkook tries to catch Yoongi’s attention as he transitions from crying to staring off into space again. The Beta ignores him, and Jungkook can feel his wolf frowning mentally. “Hyung _please_.” He pleads. “Just….just talk to me yeah? I know your hurting, I bet Namjoon hyung is hurting too. I...” Jungkook swallows. He knows that Yoongi has been in love with Taehyung for a long time, probably before Namjoon ever showed up in their lives, and he can still remember the first time that he’d met the Beta and Omega that day that they’d found out Namjoon had been jumped on his way home. “I can’t begin to know how you feel, but I want you to tell me how you feel.”

“Fuck off.” Yoongi’s voice is hoarse, raw from the combination of crying and screaming. His eyes are bloodshot red and starting to look swollen from all the crying he’s done. The Beta grips his hair in his hands, a scream forcing itself out of his throat, sounding ragged and raw as Yoongi’s wolf lets his sorrow out.

Jungkook’s a little bit surprised that Yoongi hasn’t shifted into his wolf form, but his own wolf side reminds him that Yoongi’s always had better control over his wolf nature than any other member of their small Pack. “HYUNG!” Jungkook exclaims, worry clouding his voice into a deeper pitch than he wants. “Do you think Taehyung hyung would want you to be like this?” He asks, looking at Yoongi across the room. “How do you think Namjoon hyung is feeling? Don’t you want to be comforting him too as your other mate?”

“Shut your mouth brat.” Yoongi snarls. “You don’t know shit about what I’m feeling right now!”

“I know that your feelings are amplified because of Namjoon hyung.” Jungkook counters. “You need to separate his feelings from your own, because his are bleeding through!”

Yoongi screams, turning and pushing bottles and other stuff from the low vanity situated next to the heat supply closet, the sounds of crashing bottles and liquids filling the room.

Jungkook winces as Yoongi’s scream tapers off into a choked cry, the Beta sliding down by the broken shards of glass on the floor, holding his head in his hands. He just hopes that Yoongi hasn’t actually hurt himself, or he’ll never hear the end of it from Jin.

“I’m such a bad mate.” Yoongi’s wrecked voice chokes out. “I’ve failed him. I’ve failed my Omega and Alpha.” Yoongi’s voice is so full of pain and suffering that even Jungkook’s wolf shudders in sympathy.

Jungkook watches Yoongi shudder and shake as he cries, waiting to see if he goes into another screaming rage or not, but it seems like the last rage had wiped his energy, the crying giving way to an occasional whimper as Yoongi seems to sag in exhaustion. “Sleep hyung.” Jungkook whispers, hoping that his voice doesn’t startle the Beta as his head slumps forward and his breath evens out for the most part, with an occasional hiccup. Jungkook sighs in relief, though he worries for Namjoon, and how the Alpha is faring while he’s away from the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, my mom had some health issues that required immediate attention. I feel like I'm rushing this one, as I type this note out, my husband and our basement renter are filling up our vehicle to go on a week long hiking/camping vacation. I hope to have a lot more written while we are gone, so look foward to it!  Let me know what you think in the comments below!
> 
> Also I am totally in love with the new BTS album!! Magic Shop and Anpanman are totally my favorite tracks!


	12. 10

Kyungsoo struggled for air as he turned over. The weight pressing down on his diaphragm and stomach didn’t help as he tried to inhale a deep breath and nearly choked as a kick from inside hit him in just the right spot that he coughed hard. “Damn brat.” He groans, rubbing against his swollen stomach as another kick happens, harder than the first one.

“Soo?” Taehyung’s blotchy face raises up from the pillow next to him, sleepy eyes blinking quickly.

“The pup is restless, won’t let me sleep.” Kyungsoo groans, fumbling for the light. He’s not going to get much rest until the pup settles down anyway, so he might as well get up.

Taehyung frowns, sitting up and helping Kyungsoo up. “He sure is active at night.” He comments, watching as Kyungsoo rubs the spots the baby is kicking at.

“I wish it weren’t so active.” Kyungsoo groans.

“Maybe it’s because he misses his Appa?” Taehyung asks.

Kyungsoo snorts. “If he does, he’s a damn fool for wanting his attention.” Kai’s been down at the main lines of the war, trying to force the wolves fighting for him to work harder to regain ground they’d lost a few weeks after Kai had announced the pregnancy. The rest of world thinks Taehyung is pregnant, that the last 3 years of being secluded in the Head Alpha’s house had reaffirmed his ‘mate’ bond with the Omega, allowing for him to bless Kai with a pup.

The day Kai had come back marked up with bites from Taehyung’s mates was the day that the truth came crashing down on the Alpha. Taehyung had only gone into a pseudo heat, which had lasted long enough for his body to realize that the Alpha above him was not one of his mates, and any chances of having a viable pregnancy had vanished along with Kai’s knot.

It seems, that for all of Kai’s want to have some sort of bond with Taehyung, it would be forever a pipe dream to the Alpha. The scent of an unmated Alpha going into a rut had set Kyungsoo off into a natural heat, and by the time the three had emerged from the medical bay, Kyungsoo and Kai sported matching mating marks.

Luhan was the only other wolf besides their personal doctors who knew the truth. That Kai had finally admitted defeat with the Omega he’d been obsessed with, and had instead mated with the one Omega that no one else had wanted.

The two Omegas were sequestered in their part of the house again, the only ones allowed in and out were Luhan and Kai along with Kyungsoo’s personal doctor, who’d been Taehyung’s doctor. Luhan was the one who brought their food, and Kai only came when he wasn’t swamped with Pack work, or going to the front lines to bolster the wolves. Taehyung knew the importance of keeping up pretenses. Shortly after the mating, Kyungsoo was confirmed to be pregnant, as if the Omega was meant to be Kai’s mate.

Taehyung wasn’t sure when it had happened, but Kyungsoo had convinced Kai to let Taehyung go after pup is born, something that he never thought would happen. The thought of seeing his mates and pack again were enough to keep Taehyung sane while Kyungsoo grew and his belly stretched out as the pup took up growing space in his womb. Taehyung won’t admit that he misses that feeling of a life growing inside him, wondering briefly one night when he couldn’t sleep, if Jin and Jungkook had managed to have another pup, or if Jimin and Hoseok were parents finally.

It’s been 4 whole years since he’s been coerced into going with Kai for the sake of his pups and Pack, and Taehyung misses them all something fierce, but he continues to swallow down the severe homesickness that his wolf mirrors inside him, continuing to help Kyungsoo with the life growing in his own belly.

The only downside to the whole deal, was that Kyungsoo now got the better meals, fresh fruits and vegetables that used to be put on Taehyung’s tray were now piled onto Kyungsoo’s meal, though the Omega claimed often that the morning sickness made his appetite pickier and half the fruits went to Taehyung anyway.

The Omega hasn’t gained a single ounce of weight though, and while Kyungsoo plumps out and the pregnancy glow surrounds the real Head Alpha’s Mate, Taehyung seems to shrink in on himself more, though he tries not to show it.

Being away from his mates for so long has taken a physical toll on his body and wolf, and Kyungsoo worries that the younger Omega will never recover from the abuse Kai put him through the last 3 years. He’s never told anyone, but his connection with his wolf is slowly becoming strained, possibly due to the distance between himself and his mates, or from the time spent apart from them. Taehyung hasn’t shifted since Kai found him, the fear of the Alpha making him submit in his wolf form keeping him from trying to connect with his wolf, from daring to hope that he’ll get to really escape this reality that he’s become accustomed to.

Their days and nights go on, the routine of taking care of Kyungsoo as his pregnancy continues starts to take a toll on Taehyung, though he hides it from the other as much as possible. He remembers how Jin doted on Jimin after Hoseok’s attack and Jimin’s miscarriage, and he doesn’t think he wants Kyungsoo to do that to him. It would create a sense of a pack bonding, one wolf carrying life and taking care of another life at the same time, and Taehyung’s wolf longs for his Pack even though they are hundreds of miles away.

He keeps telling himself that he’ll make it, that he’s not really counting down the days until he’s set free, though there have been no words from Kai on how that will happen. He’s sure the Alpha will make up some bullshit after the pup is born, much like the older Packs where the Head Alpha makes the Omega he’s mated with choose between raising their pups anonymously or becoming the Pack Omega like it had been in Jimin’s parental pack.

The days melt together, and before anyone knows it, Kyungsoo is panting heavily as the contractions rip through his belly. “Push Soo.” Taehyung pleads as the doctor assigned to them waits for the head to crown on the pup. He’s got one of Kyungsoo’s hands in his, the Omega squeezing so hard that Taehyung can barely feel his fingers.

It felt like forever, that Taehyung was coaxing Kyungsoo into pushing, that the pup was taking its sweet time coming out. But in reality, it was over in just a few hours, the pup snuggled closely up to Kyungsoo’s chest, head over his heart as the doctor works to clean up the Omega from the afterbirth and fussing over the pair as they bond as mother and child.

While Kyungsoo was giving birth, Kai was out at the front lines again, frustration clouding his senses as he realizes yet again, that they’ve given up vital ground in the fight against the southern Packs. The war has been going on nearly 4 years at this point, and while Kai has admitted defeat in successfully claiming Taehyung and getting a pup from him, he’s not quite through with the rage against Namjoon and Yoongi for taking Taehyung away from him, and refuses to end the war, though countless lives have been lost.

“We need more wolves to the front lines.” His new general admits as they sit in the control tent, staring down at the map that shows where all of Kai’s wolves are at along with where they think the enemy camps are located across the front lines.

“Well, start recruiting from the extreme northern packs.” Kai snaps. “I want to push back down towards Cheong-ju, I bet that is where they are hiding.” He growls at the general.

A sound outside the tent, and a Beta that relays messages from his compound in Seoul comes in, short of breath. “Head Alpha.” He bows. “Word from the compound.” He breathes. “Head Alpha’s Mate is in labor to have the Heir!”

Kai starts, thinking back to the last checkup that Kyungsoo has had, the one where he forced Kai into promising that Taehyung would be free to go back to his Pack and mates after their pup was born. “He’s early though?”

“They didn’t say, but it was stated that labor had started a while ago.” The messenger replies. “What should I send back?”

“Tell them I’ll be back tomorrow when things here are done.” Kai waves a hand dismissively. “I’m not worried that things will go wrong with the birth. My mate has done wonderfully in pupping for me, and I am sure that I will have a healthy male Heir born before I arrive anyway, so I will not rush things.”

The Beta nods, as if he’s mentally writing a note to himself about what Kai wants relayed. “Anything else?”

“That’s all.” Kai waives his hand again at the Beta. “You are dismissed.”

The Beta salutes, about facing, and moving away from the tent. Kai fixes a glare at the General. “Now that my son is about to be born, we need to win this war for him.” Kai hisses.

\--

Kai ends up not coming back for 2 days after the message he sent saying he’d be home. No one knows where he went, or what he was doing, since Luhan had stayed back to protect Kyungsoo.

The soft scent of a pup fills the air, and Kai smiles proudly as he makes a show of going into the Mates quarters to meet his new pup.

No one knows for sure what happened afterward, as suddenly Kai was not so outwardly aggressive inside the Pack house, and there were no longer 2 trays of food sent to the Mates quarters, only one piled high with foods meant to ensure lactation and health for the pup.

On the morning the day after Kai arrives back to the Pack house, a van, not unlike the one that had carried Taehyung into the compound, leaves the grounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working hard on getting more chapters finished for editing and ready to post in advance of the end of July. I have a bunch of real life things going on, my mom is having cataract surgery the end of the month and I have several convention related things to attend to, one being doing inventory of the department I help run (Anime Nebraskon for those who don't know), and setting up several CPR/First Aid classes (did I mention I'm certified to teach?)
> 
> We've reached the peak of the story, and now its all downhill from here. I'm thinking maybe only 3 or 4 more chapters left but who knows? I've never been one to put a final chapter tally on ANY story of mine until I truly hit the end, so the 3 or 4 chapters is only a soft guess. Leave me a note or kudos and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 11

Kyungsoo wakes up to find Taehyung’s room is empty, the bed cold as if the other Omega hasn’t slept in it the night before, and Kyungsoo calls out for him forlornly as he finds that all the things that Kai has given Taehyung are gone. He thinks that Kai has made good on his deal to send Taehyung back to his rightful mates and Pack, but the truth is far from what he’d ever expect of his mate, and something he won’t know for months.

Taehyung had been gagged early that morning, the scent of a couple of unmated Betas and an Alpha clogging up his nose as they bound him with ropes, stuffing a bag over his body. They didn’t stuff his ears with cotton though, so he hears the unmistakable sounds of a door being opened, and the rush of cool morning air, then another door opening as he’s tossed into the back of a vehicle.

“I heard this one couldn’t pup for the Head Alpha, so he’s disposing of the infertile one so his Mate won’t have to take pity on him.” One of the wolves laughs after the vehicle starts moving.

“Our orders were to dump him at this site.” Another wolf says, ignoring the first one. “Head Alpha has promised that if we succeed in this, we’ll be free to mate with our own Omegas.”

“Sweet, I’ve had my eyes on that Kyungsoo boy for awhile.” Another wolf says.

“That runt? I thought that’s who we’ve picked up.” The second wolf comments.

“Naw, this one is too tall to be Kyungsoo.” The third wolf replies. “Might be a third Omega that Head Alpha chose though to keep the other 2 company. Head Alpha wouldn’t let anyone into that section of the house.”

Taehyung huffs inside his restrained bag, his wolf quivering internally, the most contact he’s had from it in the last 4 years. He’s pretty sure he’s going to be raped by these wolves once they bring him to his destination, and probably murder him as well. He knew Kai would never just willingly go along with letting him go just because he couldn’t override Taehyung’s mating marks and impregnate him. Taehyung remembers how in the beginning Kai would get off on putting too many marks on his body, the glint of his inner Alpha showing the more brutal he was with Taehyung’s body. He can only hope that if they kill him, that his death is quick. With that thought comes the heart stopping thought that if he dies, what happens to his mates? Will they go on living without him? Or will his death make Yoongi slowly go mad, then Namjoon? Or would it be the other way around?

The vehicle seems to drive forever, making many twists and turns as Taehyung loses himself in his thoughts. Abruptly the van stops and it jolts him out of his thoughts. Taehyung breathes shallowly as the door opens, then takes a deep breath when he can to scent the area. His body involuntarily jerks as he recognizes a very faint scent, one that he misses dearly. A strange feeling starts to stir in his chest, and for a fleeting moment, Taehyung thinks that Kai’s gone soft and had truly released him from capture.

The wolves who have taken him put him down inside of what he can assume is a house. The house smells abandoned, the scents of whomever had lived in the house long faded. A door clicks and the bag comes off Taehyung, who squints at the bright light shining in at him from the barred windows.

He gasps as his eyes adjust to the room. He’s back in the heat room of the old Pack house that they had lived in when Taejoon had been kidnapped. Tears spring to his eyes as he spots the old playpen that has the faintest of stains on it, the remnants of Taegi’s blood from the attack that day. They’d abandoned it when they’d moved, Yoongi refusing to look at it after Taegi had recovered from his near death experience.

“Well, guess we got lucky.” The wolf who’d unsheathed him from the bag grins. “I guess it was the Head Alpha’s first mate that was infertile.”

“We should have some fun with him before we have to go back.” The other wolf growls, a lustful look in his eyes as he licks his lips.

Taehyung whimpers. Luckily the third wolf saves him, coming down the steps with a box of things, throwing them carelessly into the room. “Our orders were to drop this Omega off, untie him and leave him to rot until someone finds him.” He orders, frowning at the others. He snarls at Taehyung, who shakes and tries to make himself smaller. “You might recognize this place, worthless Omega.” He growls. “We’ve retrofitted the entire house to be impenetrable. Only Head Alpha can get in after we lock you up in here.”

“Hopefully he comes back to end your miserable excuse of a life for not pupping for him.” The first wolf adds as they begin untying the ropes around him.

The second wolf throws a punch at his stomach, crippling the Omega with pain as they laugh at him curling in on himself.

“There’s enough food to last you maybe a month if you ration it.” The third wolf spits at him before they go up the stairs, and Taehyung can only sob in pain as the front door clicks such with finality, and he hears the clicking of another lock on the outside of it.

**\--**

Kai smiles as the wolves are brought in, their faces bruised, battered and defeated. “You dare to kidnap and kill my Mate?!” He roars for the crowd gathered in the square. “You deserve death for what you have done!” His wolf eager, prancing about inside him, waiting for the ok to shift. Since mating Kyungsoo, his wolf’s violent outbursts have calmed quite a bit, and Kai thinks for a moment that he should have mated sooner. It’s not like he likes having to be angry often, or see the wolves in his Pack flinch every time he comes around, even if he is in a good mood.

The wolves whine, begging and pleading for their lives, but before any one of them could shout out that they’d done it on his orders, or that his Mate was still alive to the crowd viewing the executions, Kai shifts, his wolf bloodthirsty and ready to take life as he lunges into the first wolf, who screams and tries to jerk out of his restraints as Kai barrels closer to him, ripping out his throat in one bite.

The others die in similar fashion, and Kai shifts back, blood on his mouth and chest as he glances at the crowd. “These abominations shall be fed to the birds for what they have done to my beloved Mate.” Kai roars to the crowd, a feral grin forming on his face as the crowd roars in appreciation for Kai.

He moves away from the execution spot, having shifted back into wolf form, refusing to turn again until he’s back behind closed quarters and only with Luhan following him. The Beta was perfect in executing their plan for Taehyung to be removed quietly from the compound, though his Second in command does not know that Kai never really intends to follow through with letting Taehyung go.

The morning that Kyungsoo discovered Taehyung had gone missing had been probably one of the biggest masterpieces of acting that Kai has ever had the pleasure of performing. His little Mate had come to him in tears, a smile on his face as his scent flared and belayed his happiness that Kai was letting go of the other Omega.

Kai isn’t heartless. His heart and feelings have naturally gravitated toward the owlish looking Omega for years, but his wolf’s desire to have Taehyung had overridden any thoughts of Kyungsoo being a potential mate. Kai had smiled, patting Kyungsoo on the head and taking all the praise that his little Mate had for him for being a good Alpha and letting go of someone who clearly was wasting away.

Kai’s wolf doesn’t think Taehyung wasting away was a side effect of not being with his true Mates and Pack, but Kyungsoo is convinced otherwise. Kai throws himself into his work as Head Alpha, pushing for more wolves to join him in the fight against the south. No one is allowed to see the Heir, and Kai enforces a strict in and out policy of the compound, especially around his Mate and newborn pup.

A week flies by, and Kai makes the excuse that he has to go out to flush out some rouge wolves that have crept in and occupied a small area of houses in the southern part of the city, leaving Luhan in charge of taking care of things.

Luhan, on the other hand, knows exactly what Kai is doing. By separating Taehyung from Kyungsoo, it makes it easier for the Alpha to break the other Omega, and find out if Taehyung’s mates are still looking for him or not. They hadn’t heard a single peep from the South to the release of Taehyung in months, not since Kai had fought Namjoon and Yoongi down at the front lines.

Kai drives down to the old pack grounds where Taehyung’s pack had first fled after he’d overtaken the city. It feels ironic to Kai that the first place he sends to break the Omega is to the first place they fled to. He pulls up to the house, not surprised at how lived in it looks already, and Taehyung’s only been there for a week.

Luhan had admonished Kai when he’d been told of the plan with Taehyung, saying that Kai should have had this plan done right when he’d kidnapped the Omega, but Kai thinks that Taehyung will be starved for attention after spending nearly 5 years with just him, Luhan, Kyungsoo and the doctors around for company. The first step in isolation is to take the person away from what they know and are familiar with, forcing them to become dependent on one person’s presence. Kai’s expecting Taehyung to be a babbling mess, needing to be touched and comforted and willing to let Kai do whatever he feels like to the Omega, but when he unlocks the door, he finds that Taehyung has reconnected with his wolf side, and is currently romping around on a nest full of old blankets that the group must have left behind when they’d fled down south.

Kai sighs as Taehyung looks up, his wolf a dirty dull brown color, who bounds over and barks at Kai in excitement. “I’m not shifting to play with you.” He scolds the Omega, shutting the door behind him with a soft thud. “Shift back so we can talk Taehyung.”

Taehyung snorts, his tail wagging as he heads back to the blankets, laying down and rubbing himself all over them. It’s practically a refusal to Kai’s request, and if Kai didn’t find it somewhat amusing and cute, he’d be punishing the Omega for his disobedience.

Kai sighs, then checks the fridge to see if the now dead wolves had actually done what he’d requested of them. The fridge is teeming with food, though from the looks of the kitchen, Taehyung has barely eaten anything. Kai would be worried, but he knows from his own scheming that the Omega hasn’t been able to fill himself to stuffed since he came to Kai and he figures that Taehyung’s body had adapted to the lack of food over the last couple of years.

He sighs, turning and spotting that the Omega has stopped rubbing himself into the blankets and had quietly shifted back to his human form, his ribs standing out starkly against his pale skin. Taehyung says nothing to him, a frown marring his face, and he turns away, sitting down in his blankets and staying there even as Kai makes some food for them.

The Omega continues to remain silent throughout their meal, and doesn’t even protest or fight when Kai lays him back and uses his body for pleasure on the very blankets that he’d been rolling around in.

**

“Send word through one of our spies to Taehyung’s Pack of where he is at.” Kai tells Luhan one summer afternoon, the sunlight filtered down through the skylight in Kai’s office, little flecks of dust floating in and out of the beams that keep the room on the warmer side of comfortable.

Luhan blanches, then fixes his expression, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallows hard. “Has he broken?” Luhan asks, eyebrows furrowing at Kai’s expression.

“Yes, and no.” Kai sighs. “He does not eat much more than when he was with us and spends more time in his wolf form than his human form.” He says, closing the book he’d been writing in before setting it aside and looking up at Luhan, his eyes betraying his calm expression. “My research into mates and mating bonds suggests that his wolf is preparing to go feral because his bond is so distorted from time away from his true mates.” His wolf agrees with him for once about letting Taehyung go, having seen the Omega slowly stay in his wolf form longer and longer every time Kai goes to see him. Kai refuses to have his way with the Omega when he’s in wolf form, something he wouldn’t have hesitated to do back when he was still hopeful to have Taehyung pup for him, but now is more aware that Taehyung is slowly breaking from the inside out with being locked up in his former Pack house, away from everyone but Kai.

Luhan feels like the breath has been knocked out of his system. This is a Kai that he’s never met, one who is more concerned about the wellbeing of a wolf whom he’d been obsessed with for years. He’s moderately surprised that Kai hasn’t killed Taehyung yet, considering all the effort he’d put in to chasing the Omega and trying to override his mate bonds. He licks his lips, taking a deep breath. “I can send out a message now?” He suggests, looking at Kai in question.

Kai nods. “The sooner, the better. My wolf has settled down since mating, and I feel bad for keeping Taehyung away from his mates for so long. Honestly, most of my behaviors with him have been from my wolf.” He admits, shifting the pen in his hands around as he talks. “Now I can’t image someone doing the same things to my mate that I’ve been doing to him.”

Luhan’s eyebrows raise, and he’s sure his scent probably gives away how surprised he is at Kai’s confessions. “I will be sure to do that right now if you don’t need me?”

Kai gives a wave of his hand in dismissal, his expression becoming contemplative as if he’s talking to his wolf side, another first for Luhan as he’s used to Kai’s wolf just bursting out and taking over Kai’s mind, becoming bloodthirsty and violent and demanding.

Luhan hurries off to his own space, already pulling up 2 different spies in his mind to send the messages to. He also sends a message off to someone separate, watching carefully as he goes to send the messages to ensure that they are not traceable and will be erased immediately upon reading.

He’s not disappointed by the actions of his spies, nor to the one he sent separately. His years of careful planning and watching and waiting seem to be coming to a close, and the next few months of action will sorely test his wolf, his loyalty to his true Pack, and to the eventual downfall of Kai’s reign as Head Alpha and the war he’s started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait between chapters. Convention work has picked up, as we are less than 6 months away from go time (the convention is in November, right around my birthday). We're starting to see the downhill slide to the end though, I don't know how many more chapters we have to go though, I never put a final number on things until the very end. Anyways, hope you like it and let me know what you think!!
> 
> Also who else died from the Jintro trailer for their comeback?!?! I can't wait for the new album, and I can't wait till October to see them perform in concert!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short prologue and the big delay in getting the first chapter out! Work has been extremely hectic since before Christmas, working 9 and 10 hour days each day, so by the time I get home from work, wind down, eat, workout, and get ready to write something, it would be time for bed to do it all over again the next day, so while I feel like I didn't write a whole lot, I did, but it was all crap. Luckily with the new year and some really bad weather over the weekend, I got some inspiration and have been writing a lot the last couple days.
> 
> While I intend this story to not be very long (maybe 10-12 chapters at most), we'll see how things progress so the final chapter count could change.
> 
> I managed to score tickets to BTS's Wings tour in Newark New Jersey on 3/23!! So if you are going, let me know so we can hang out!! My hubby is flying in with me Wed night the 22nd, but he won't be going to the concert.
> 
> Do let me know what you think! Any trigger warnings or rated mature content will be posted for the chapter it'll be featured in (just like my other fics). Comments are love!


End file.
